Forbidden Love
by Saturn Tenshi
Summary: Hotaru Tomoe: Gothic 'Freak', Senshi of Death and Destruction. Heero Yuy: Perfect Soldier Gundam Pilot 01, Most Popular Guy, AND Engaged? How the heck will we get them together? There will be other couples! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Summary:

Hotaru Tomoe: Gothic 'Freak', Senshi of Death and Destruction. Heero Yuy: Perfect Soldier Gundam Pilot 01, Most Popular Guy, AND Engaged? How the heck will we get them together? There will be other couples! R&R please!!

Silver: Hey, this is my first fic, so go easy on me

Oh yeah, and vote for your fave couples- this will be a Hotaru/Heero fic but the other scouts are going to be here!

Duo+ Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, or Setsuna?

Wufei+ Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, or Setsuna?

Trowa+ Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, or Setsuna?

Quatre+ Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, or Setsuna?

Michiru/Haruka- Couple/No?

Usagi/Mamoru- Couple/No?

Please vote!!!!

Ages:

GW Boys (Except for Trowa) 17

Trowa: 19

Scouts (Except Haruka Michiru, and Setsuna): 17

Haruka/Michiru: 24

Setsuna: REALLY OLD, but appears to be 26

Oh yeah, and **I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR SAILOR MOON** (Even though I wish that was true….)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

A dark haired purple eyed girl walked to the majestic oak doors of Konjou (Spirit) Academy. She wore all black and sat alone until………

"Hey look! There's the freak!" Relena sneered at the girl. She did nothing, looking at the ground below her.

"Ewww! Get away from us, who told you that you could sit here??" Another screamed in disgust, pushing the silent girl off the seat.

"What do you think you're doing to Hotaru??" A tall brunette came up to the group of girls, who all ran away squealing. She rolled her eyes and held her hand out to Hotaru, who simply nodded her thanks and got up.

"Hey Makoto." Hotaru said. "Thanks for helping me out…."

"No´problem!" She replied. "Well, I'd better get to homeroom, bye!" Hotaru sighed and watched one of her few friends go. The violet eyed girl looked at Relena, who was busy pestering Heero Yuy, the most popular guy in school, and also the 'emotionless one'. He had wild untamable chocolate brown hair, as well as piercing Prussian blue eyes, and was busy trying to get out of Relena's choke hold. Hotaru smirked. Another day of boredom and misery- joy.

She turned her attention to the teacher, Ms. Unzari (Boring) and went to work on the assignment she'd passed out. It was going to be a long day.

**Lunch Hour**

"Hey girls." Hotaru walked over to their table.

"Hi Hotaru!! How's it going??" One of the blondes asked her. Hotaru put her lunch down and plopped in a chair.

"Fine, how's it going for you Usagi?" The blonde moaned.

"Tiring. I hate having to get up so early in the morning everyday! I still think the teachers do it just to torture the kids!!" Everyone just laughed. Usagi looked confused.

"What's so funny?" Hotaru smirked.

"Oh nothing…." She walked over to the trash can and threw away the remains of her lunch, returning shortly afterwards. Minako was ogling one of the guys at Heero's table.

"Isn't he cute?? Oh, so is that guy, and that one! And him too! No wait, that boy's sooo much cuter!!" Minako squealed. Everyone just sweat dropped and went back to their personal lives.

Soon the bell rang, signifying that lunch was over, and they all rushed to get to class.

Hotaru was calmly walking towards her 4th hour class when suddenly-

SMACK! Someone ran right into her, causing the two to drop all of their books and land on the smooth tiled floor. The violet eyed girl looked up to see-

-----------------------------------------------------------

Will it be Heero or Someone else, like Relena? Find out next time, and please R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2 Problems for Wufei

Summary:

Hotaru Tomoe: Gothic 'Freak', Senshi of Death and Destruction. Heero Yuy: Perfect Soldier Gundam Pilot 01, Most Popular Guy, AND Engaged? How the heck will we get them together? There will be other couples! R&R please

Hey people, I updated, but I want you to know that next time I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews!! Have fun reading…….. and I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR SAILORＭOON!

Voting is still the same since I updated the same day…. XD so here:

Duo+ Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, or Setsuna?

Wufei+ Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, or Setsuna?

Trowa+ Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, or Setsuna?

Quatre+ Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, or Setsuna?

Michiru/Haruka- Couple/No?

Usagi/Mamoru- Couple/No?

Please vote!!!!

Ages:

GW Boys (Except for Trowa) 17

Trowa: 19

Scouts (Except Haruka Michiru, and Setsuna): 17

Haruka/Michiru: 24

Setsuna: REALLY OLD, but appears to be 26

Please R&R!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

_Last Time:_

_Hotaru was calmly walking towards her 4th hour class when suddenly-_

_SMACK! Someone ran right into her, causing the two to drop all of their books and land on the smooth tiled floor. The violet eyed girl looked up to see-_

**Now:**

The one and only-

Heero Yuy.

"Sorry." Hotaru apologized. He merely grunted, helping her pick up the fallen books and handing some to the violet eyed girl.

"I've got to get to class. Sorry about that." Heero told her, walking away in the opposite direction. She looked at his disappearing back while she got up, ignoring the people rushing towards their next classes. Hotaru then turned around and went to her classroom as well.

**Heero's POV**

'Why the hell did I do that???' I mean, I've never said more than a word to other girls let alone apologize!! My mind was in a frenzy as I walked into my next class, sliding into my seat just before the bell rang. Trowa nodded to me in the seat beside me. 'Who was that girl? I've never seen her before…… Well, anyways, she seems interesting, I want to get to know more about her…. My mind drifted off as the history teacher droned on and on some greek mythology and such. She seems nice enough, and anyone's better than Relena…. I wonder who she is? I was buried deep into my thoughts when-

"Mr. Yuy! What was the name of the lady whose face launched a thousand ships?" Mr. Furui asked me, glaring.

"The name of the lady was Helen of Troy." I replied monotonously, leaning in the metal seat.

"Very good. Now moving on…." The teacher said, though I could tell he was still suspicious. I decided to start paying attention more often from now on.

**Hotaru's POV**

Usagi softly snored on the table beside me, drooling and mumbling the strangest things I've ever heard. I sighed. She was always one to get bored easily. Then again, I was just as bored myself. I mean, I already knew all this stuff, so there really was no need for me to learn it again….. I hate math. I mean, how long does it take for you to discuss how to do a simple math problem?? Just hand out the homework already!!! I mean sheesh!

Thirty minutes later, Mrs. Chuuko FINALLY handed out the homework. By then, the class period was over. I gently shook Usagi awake, causing her to smack a boy named Wufei in the head. (AN: Sorry! I kind of forgot about the others… .;;)

"Stupid onna! Get away from me!!" Wufei muttered. The guy had beady black eyes and the messiest ponytail I'd ever seen. I growled. Who was he calling a stupid onna??? Before I could tell him off, Ami came up to him and smartly slapped him in the face. (Go Ames!)

"For your information, there are many girls smarter than you, if not all of them. If you have no way of proving this fact, how is it true? What you said is merely a opinion, and is a very unintelligent opinion if you ask me. I think you are actually very prideful and…………….. "

I just walked away. When you got Ami started on something such as an unproved fact, she couldn't stop talking about it, and that led to another topic, and then another, and another……... and so on. Well, it was funny though, seeing the expression on Wufei when he got told off by Ami, the 'bookworm'.

I saw Rei and beckoned for her to come over here and see Ami. Wufei looked at us and grumbled something under his breath, which sounded something like;

"Oh great, more weak onnas." Clearly Rei heard it, because she was turning very, very red. I backed away from her and smirked, knowing she would handle it.

"EXCUSE ME??????? WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK??? I AM NOT WEAK!!" She screeched at Wufei, marching up to the counter, glaring at him the whole time. Ouch. Should've known to plug my ears, but it was too late now I guess….

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME WEAK ONNA???? YOU ARE WEAK!!!! ALL ONNAS ARE WEAK!!!!!!!" Wufei screamed right back.

Guess not.

Now both of their faces were red, and Ami was still babbling on and on and on about something, I think it was about anger management now……..Turning my attention back to Rei and Wufei, I paled.

The two were on the ground, hitting and kicking each other, and knocking down chairs and desks, when suddenly someone opened the door to the class room.

"WU-MAN!!!!!!!!! How you doing????" Oh great.

-

Please R&R, and I'll post the next chapter when I get at least 5 reviews! Tell me what you think, is it good or bad?? Thanks!

Silver


	3. Chapter 3 Chaos in the Classrom

Summary:

Hotaru Tomoe: Gothic 'Freak', Senshi of Death and Destruction. Heero Yuy: Perfect Soldier Gundam Pilot 01, Most Popular Guy, AND Engaged? How the heck will we get them together? There will be other couples! R&R please

Hey, thanks for reviewing!! In case you're wondering about the part where he's engaged, you'll find out about that in later chapters! Oh, and I'm currently looking for an editor, someone who tells me some things I could add, changes things around, you know….. so please, email me or something if you want to take up the job!!

Here are the votes so far:

Duo+Minako 2

Duo+ Ami 1

Wufei+ Makoto 2

Wufei+Rei 1

Trowa+ Setsuna 1

Trowa+ Minako 1

Trowa+ Makoto 1

Trowa+ Rei 1

Quatre+Rei 2

Quatre+ Ami 1

Michiru/Haruka- Yes 3

Usagi/Mamoru- Yes 3

Please vote!!!!

I'm still keeping the voting up for the next chapter so please R&R

Ages:

GW Boys (Except for Trowa) 17

Trowa: 19

Scouts (Except Haruka Michiru, and Setsuna): 17

Haruka/Michiru: 24

Setsuna: REALLY OLD, but appears to be 26

**I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING/SAILOR MOON Oh, and by the way: WARNING: AMI WILL BE VERY OCC IN THIS CHAPTER. BEWARE.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

_Last Time:_

"_WU-MAN!!!!!!!!! How are you doing????" Oh great._

Now:

Duo Maxwell was here, along with his friends, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Heero Yuy. Duo stared for a moment at Wufei, and started laughing uncontrollably.

Great, now we have four psychos to take care of. Then I noticed that Wufei had gotten off of Rei and was slowly advancing towards the braided baka.

"Oops." Duo stopped laughing and gulped. I couldn't blame him, I mean, the guy took his katana out of nowhere and started chasing him around the room! But that wasn't the only thing. Rei started to chase Wufei, screaming bloody murder at him, while Quatre was following them trying to break the trio up, and Ami was marching along with the group, still babbling about something. So basically, we had one big 'happy' parade marching across the classroom.

Now what?

Heero's eyes met mine, and I knew what to do. Divide and Conquer. At the count of three we both charged at the parade; him going after Quatre, Ami, and Rei, while I tackled Duo and Wufei.

**No One's POV**

_(Scenerio)_

Hotaru grabbed the kantana from Wufei's hand, and threw it to the ground, while also capturing Duo's tawny brown braid in her hand, and jerking it while she fell to the floor due to Wufei pushing her, and her skirt flew up. Duo, feeling the hard jerk onto his braid, screamed and started bawling, thinking that his precious braid was gone. Wufei, on the other hand, started to get a nosebleed and tripped over his kantana and fell right on top of Duo, who'd landed on a fallen metal chair in the midst of all the chaos going on.

_(Scenario 2- With Heero)_

Heero grabbed Rei by the waist, pulling her down to stop her from her killing Wufei. At the same exact time, Rei scratched Quatre right in the face, due to her arms waving around in anger. Quatre stood still in shock, while Ami continued walking- right into Quatre, who stumbled and tripped over Heero, causing him to fall right onto Rei, bringing Ami down with him. Now all you could hear was silence, until…………

The two groups saw Trowa standing in the shadows, chuckling.

"Nice going." Everyone glared at him, signifying for him to shut the hell up, or else.

"Well, I'd better get ready to go to my next class." He backed off, still chuckling. "You guys better tackle this mess. Free period is almost over. Oh and Wufei? I suggest you clean up that nosebleed." Trowa smirked and left.

Everyone scrambled up and glared at Heero and Hotaru. The two gulped inwardly and walked off, stepping over fallen papers, chairs, desks and what not.

"So, Wu-Man…. How does it feel getting disarmed, tackled, and sent to the ground, all by one girl?" Duo asked innocently.

"It feels like I'm about to kill you Maxwell. And don't call me Wu-Man!!!!" Wufei growled.

"N-N-Now Wu-Man be reasonable. This is me Duo, you're threatening, you're best buddy! Don't make any wrong moves, you could hurt me!" Wufei licked his lips.

"And boy won't that make me feel good." But before he could tackle him the bell rang.

"Whew! Saved by the bell!!!" Duo dashed out the doors and out of sight.

"I'll get you next time Maxwell." He snorted, leaving Quatre with Ami and Rei, who quickly did so as well.

**After School**

"Ami!! How was your day?" Minako asked. (AN: I know I haven't added in a lot of the others, I'll add them in the next chapter! Sorry!) Ami groaned and glared at Hotaru.

"Fine, until Hotaru ruined it." Hotaru innocently looked at Ami and Rei, who was also busy glaring daggers at her.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Ami growled.

"I mean this." With that, the blue haired genius and the fiery priestess both pounced on Hotaru, only to have Haruka pull the two off.

"Let me at her!!!!! UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!!!!" Ami screeched, struggling to get out Haruka's strong grasp. Haruka shook her head. 'I come to pick up the girls, after a hard day of work, and the greeting I get is two crazy people trying to kill each other. Or, at least Ami is…. I've never seen her act like this, so whatever Hotaru did must've been BAD.'

"Hotaru, what the hell is going on here? Why are Ami and Rei trying to kill you?" Haruka asked, smirking. The violet eyed girl sighed and relayed all that happened in the math room before. (AN: No point in telling what happened all over again.)

By the time she was finished, the whole group (excluding Ami and Rei) were laughing and rolling on the ground. Rei looked very unhappy, while Ami blushed.

"Guuuuyyys! It's not funny!!!" Ami yelled. That only made them laugh harder, which got Rei's temper to rise.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HOTARU!!!!!!" The priestess tackled the violet eyed senshi onto the green grass, mercilessly clawing and scratching until the brunette of the clan pulled the hot headed girl off.

"Ok ok! No fighting allowed you two! It's not that bad! Think logically! I mean it's not ONLY Hotaru's fault, Heero helped too!" Makoto said. Everyone sweat dropped.

"You're right!" Ami responded. "Rei! We have to think of a plan to get back at Heero AND Hotaru!"

"I agree. Bye guys!!" Ami and Rei left and walked towards the temple. The girls sighed and walked towards Haruka's sports car. This had been one hectic day, (AN: Well at least for Hotaru, Ami and Rei, I'm not sure about the others… but anyways, I'll be quiet now…. Ok now: this had been one hectic day!.)

-

Well, that was kind of weird……….anyways, make sure to review, and as I said at the top, I'll explain about Heero being engaged, it'll come in later chapters! Oh, and the next chapter is REALLY weird, so DON'T ASK! And again, I still need an editor, so pelase contact me if you wish to be my editor, _must be someone that goes on often! _Thanks! Ja ne!

Silver


	4. Chapter 4 Dinnertime!

Summary:

Hotaru Tomoe: Gothic 'Freak', Senshi of Death and Destruction. Heero Yuy: Perfect Soldier Gundam Pilot 01, Most Popular Guy, AND Engaged? How the heck will we get them together? There will be other couples! R&R please

Hi! I'm back and updating! I hope you've been enjoying my story lately, I know that Ami may have acted a bit OOC, but that's how I like it! If you read Ch. 2 at 1/27/07, I changed around a few little things thanks to a reviewer who helped me out with that….. well, I hope you like Ch. 4, I know that it's REALLY BORING so I might change it…… well anyways, here are the votes so far…. I'm not sure if I should keep it up for one more chapter or not, so you guys decide whether you want me working on the pairings now or in Chapter 6. Please R&R and here are the votes so far:

Duo+Minako 4

Duo+ Ami 1

Wufei+ Makoto 2

Wufei+Rei 3

Trowa+ Setsuna 1

Trowa+ Minako 1

Trowa+ Makoto 3

Trowa+ Rei 1

Quatre+Rei 3

Quatre+ Ami 3

Michiru/Haruka- Yes 4

Usagi/Mamoru- Yes 4

Please vote!!!!

I'm still keeping the voting up for the next chapter so please R&R

Ages:

GW Boys (Except for Trowa) 17

Trowa: 19

Scouts (Except Haruka Michiru, and Setsuna): 17

Haruka/Michiru: 24

Setsuna: REALLY OLD, but appears to be 26

**I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING/SAILOR MOON**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

_Last Time:_

"_You're right!" Ami responded. "Rei! We have to think of a plan to get back at Heero AND Hotaru!" _

"_I agree. Bye guys!!" Ami and Rei left and walked towards the temple. The girls sighed and walked towards Haruka's sports car. This had been one hectic day, (AN: Well at least for Hotaru, Ami and Rei, I'm not sure about the others… but anyways, I'll be quiet now…. Ok now: this had been one hectic day!.)_

Now:

Heero sighed. He'd gotten no where with his homework because of a certain braided baka bugging the lights out of him! Not only that, but Relena had come over and wouldn't let go of him, until he got out his trusty gun and threatened her with it. But then the blonde got all teary eyed and nearly caused a flood!! Can this day get any worse? He sighed and began to type up his essay. Heero was finally working in peace until-

"HEE-CHAN!!! TIME TO EAT!!!!!!" Duo screamed at the top of his lungs. 'COME ON OUT!!!!!!!" The brown haired boy growled, cursing under his breath, ready to kill Duo.

"HEERO!!!!! IT'S TIME TO EAT!!! DON'T YOU WANT TO EAT ANY FOOD?? IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RI-"

'WHAM!" The door slammed Duo right in the face (AN: Poor Duo!) and Heero stomped out.

"Let's go." Heero grabbed a jacket and went downstairs.

**30 min later**

"Hey you guys!! Let's go eat now!!" Duo jumped out from behind the door, hurriedly grabbing a coat.

"Guys?? Are you there????" Aw come on! I didn't take THAT long to get ready did I? It was only two seconds!!" Duo exclaimed. "Oh well… at least I can raid the fridge." Images of ice cream, steak, pie, chicken, etc. ran through his mind. 'Mmmmm time for dinner!"

'

**Dinner with Heero and Guys**

"I wonder how those girls are. I hope Heero or their friend didn't hurt them too much…….." Quatre commented, sitting down at a table covered with a pure white table cloth. At this Wufei snorted, taking his own seat as well on a cushioned chair.

"Those weak onnas are probably half dead by now." He snickered. Heero remained silent, thinking about the day's events and a certain violet eyed girl…. Until he saw a raven haired girl with piercing lavender eyes march over to Wufei, clearly have heard everything he said.

"Oh really?? Are you sure those 'weak onnas' aren't here to kill you?" Wufei inwardly gulped. A figure loomed over him as he slowly turned around to see-

Rei Hino standing over him, the promise of death in her eyes. 'Damn.' Wufei cursed under his breath as he glared right back at her, his beady black eyes showing only a hint of fear.

"What the hell are you doing in here for onna?" Wufei growled. She gestured towards an elegant table filled with laughing girls.

"Why? Is there a problem with me being here?" Rei smirked.

"No, not at all, it's just that all onnas are naturally weak and do not deserve to be in the presence of us." (AN: Man he's got a big ego!!)

"Rei! Come over here! The food is ready!!" Usagi called. Rei cursed and nodded to Usagi, gesturing that she'd be back in a minute, and turned back to the boy in front of her, hissing;

"We'll finish this another time." Wufei nodded and snorted.

"Anytime will be fine. I'll easily beat you anyways, weak onna." The fiery girl simply sucked in her breath and walked away.

_**The Winner Mansion**_

Duo Maxwell sat in the middle of a MOUNTAIN of trash and leftovers. The refrigerator door was open, completely empty, as well as the cupboards and pantries, excluding any vegetable or tea.

"Ahhhh this is the life." Duo sighed happily. "Now for my dilemma: How to get this place cleaned up……

"Correction: How to get myself upright……."

_**Restaurant- Rei's Table **_

"What the hell was that all about??" Haruka demanded. Rei sighed

"Just some guy that I met up with in school – I've never met someone who was such a bastard!!!" She growled. Hotaru chuckled.

"He's the dude that got the nosebleed that I told you about…"

"Ooooh, _him_!" Makoto snickered loudly.

Wufei groaned. Obviously the onnas were talking about him, and he couldn't stand it.

"Can we go now??' Trowa rose an eyebrow but said nothing. 'Hmmm… seems like Wufei's getting ridiculed by a bunch of girls, and the weird part is; it's getting to him!' The emerald eyed man thought, smirking. (AN: I'm SORRY, I forgot about him and the other scouts…. )

Heero nodded and walked out the door, but not before glancing at a dark haired girl at the table that Rei had come from. Only Trowa noticed this and he smiled to himself. 'Seems like Heero's fallen for someone…..' Heero calmly walked over to a Ferrari and got in, taking off, followed closely by the other ex- pilots.

**At the Mansion**

"MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Well, that was kind of strange…….I know I haven't been adding many people in, and I'm sorry, I'll add them in more often once I know what the pairings will be, which means you have to R&R!!!!!! I know the chapters have also been very short, but I don't have too much time on my hands, so you'll just have to bear with me. There will be more romance soon. Ja ne!

_Silver_


	5. Chapter 5 Surprise Surprise!

Summary:

Hotaru Tomoe: Gothic 'Freak', Senshi of Death and Destruction. Heero Yuy: Perfect Soldier Gundam Pilot 01, Most Popular Guy, AND Engaged? How the heck will we get them together? There will be other couples! R&R please

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it, and there will definitely be romance in the next chapter, this is the last time you can vote for couples!!! I now have a wonderful editor, by the pen name of Xx Lady Xiao xX applauds I'd like to thank her for all the help she's given me!! Please R&R!!!

Here are the Votes:

Duo+Minako 2

Duo+ Ami 1

Wufei+ Makoto 2

Wufei+Rei 1

Wufei+ Ami 1

Trowa+ Setsuna 1

Trowa+ Minako 1

Trowa+ Makoto 1

Trowa+ Rei 1

Quatre+Rei 3

Quatre+ Ami 1

Michiru/Haruka- Yes 3

Usagi/Mamoru- Yes 3

Remember, vote!!!! This is the last time I'm going to let you vote, the next chappie will contain romance!!!

I DO NOT OWN GUNDAW WING OR SAILOR MOON!!

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

_**Last Time:**_

"_MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

Now:

"What have you done to the house???" Wufei demanded. Duo shrugged, scratching his head.

"I was hungry………" He replied. "And besides, it's only the kitchen!!" Quatre looked like he'd seen a ghost, his blonde hair was sticking up, and he was pale, blue eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Ah…..uh….mmmmm……. CRASH!" The poor boy had fainted, and Trowa picked him up.

"Duo………… what did you do??" Trowa asked. (AN:WOW! He speaks!) Duo just grinned weakly.

"Well, n-nothing, why?" Heero merely took out his trusty old gun.

"Alright! Geez, I cleared out the kitchen's fridge ok? And….maybe the cupboards…." glare

"Ok fine! I cleared the pantries too!! Yeesh! Do you guys mind helping me up??" Duo exclaimed, attempting to get up with no avail.

The pilots could barely see the brown haired boy; mountains of trash were piled sky high (AN: fine; ceiling high!) and apparently Duo was somewhere in there…….. Trowa just walked away from the havoc and took Quatre upstairs. (AN: No, Quatre and Trowa won't be a pair, he's just helping out a friend! And avoiding cleaning up, smart guy XD)

Wufei snorted and rang for a servant to clean the mess up, leaving without a word to their own respective rooms.

_**Ten'ou Mansion**_

Hotaru sighed, glancing at Rei and Usagi squabbling over a cookie. Each one claimed it was their cookie, yet there was no proof, which caused Amy to get into one of her infamous discussions/ lectures that go on forever…..and ever.

The violet eyed girl smirked and grabbed the cookie from the girls and took a large bite out of it. 'Ahhh snicker doodle… 'Hotaru thought dreamily, taking a bite out of the cookie; my favorite. (AN: What? I like snicker doodle cookies!)

Rei and Usagi both stopped to stare at the girl calmly eating the cookie that was supposedly theirs. Rei just grabbed another one, trying to contain her anger and calm herself down. Usagi, on the other hand, started to get all teary eyed until she spotted the plateful of cookies that was sitting right in front of her about ten minutes after the incident.

"Hey Taru! Whatcha doin'?" Minako asked, coming up to Hotaru and looking onto the essay she was typing.

"Why are you always doing work??" The blonde goddess of love groaned. "Don't you ever have fun? You're so serious!!" Hotaru frowned.

"I happen to be doing my work, unlike some people I know…" She replied, eyeing the cheery blonde in front of her. Minako looked around.

"Like who?" The senshi of silence just sighed and shook her head, returning her attention back to the screen of her laptop.

"Never mind." Minako just shrugged and went off to discuss the latest clothes, boys, and fashions with Makoto. The silent one looked up briefly and smiled shortly before getting up and leaving the cheerful atmosphere, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Hey, anyone up for Michiru's famous blueberry pie?" Hotaru asked from the doorway, smirking as she held up a steaming pie in one hand, and white plates and forks in another. A heavenly aroma filled the living room, causing everyone to drool. The amethyst eyed girl laughed, cutting the pie and passing slices around.

Michiru smiled fondly at her 'daughter' laughing and talking with her friends. 'She used to be so lonely, until the scouts came along……'

"Michi! Come join us, we're going to watch the show Charmed now!!" Michiru smiled and nodded to Makoto, sitting down next to Haruka on the smooth leather couch. (AN: One of my fave shows…)

'

_**Morning Hotaru's POV**_

I woke up with a start, getting dressed rather quickly. I decided to wear a lavender tank top that said Angel on it in silver, as well as black jeans. The cold never really bothered me much because it was basically freezing on Saturn all the time. Now that there wasn't any evil on the planet anymore, we scouts could live in peace; but we still had our powers and such just in case a new enemy aroused.

Everyone was still sleeping by the time I was done brushing my teeth and getting ready. (AN: They all live at the mansion now) I liked getting up early anyways, it was so peaceful in the mornings, no hyper blondes around, or anything! I mean sure I liked Minako and Usagi just fine, but they could really get on my nerves sometimes…….

I finished my breakfast of juice and some toast and lay on the couch thinking. I remembered Heero and blushed. He seemed ok, if he didn't have that blonde, Relena and the rest of his fan club chasing him around…..maybe we could be friends, but I doubt it; why would he want to be with me, Hotaru Tomoe?'

Before I had a chance to contemplate the thought, I heard a voice.

"Taru!! Taru? You in there??" Opening my eyes the first thing I saw was a face, and I did the only thing I could do in that position. I screamed.

"Whoa, Hotaru! Cool it! It's just me, Usagi!!" She stepped away from me, eyes wide. I hadn't noticed everyone coming down, having been buried deep in my thoughts. Soon, I heard footsteps coming my way from the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on in here????? What happened??" A very frantic Haruka flung open the heavy oak door to the family room looking every which way. I chuckled.

"It's nothing Haruka, it's just Usagi and me. Usa-chan just scared me." Haruka glared at me while Usagi tried to sneak away.

"Koneko….." Haruka said without even turning around. "Come back here." Usagi gulped andstayed where she was.

"B-But Haruka, um, I've got to, er… meet the….person ALL the way over there right now…. Bye!!" With that, the girl dashed out of sight and –

THUD. Right into the majestic oak door in attempt of escaping before Haruka could give her one of those mind bending lectures. Haruka and I winced. That had to hurt…

"I-I-I'm ok…." A voice weakly called out, and we saw the blonde hobble back upstairs. I shook my head. It's not even 8 o' clock and she's already had an accident? Well, I suppose that's Usagi for you! It's the girl we all know and love….(AN: well, not everyone loves her you know, such as demons and such, and Mamoru used to tease her and the outer scouts didn't exactly 'love' her when they met and such…. Ok I'll shut up now and stop ruining the moment….)

_**School No One's POV**_

Heero Yuy was busy avoiding Relena Peacecrap when Hotaru and the other girls walked in. The silent girl merely raised an eyebrow when she saw the mighty Heero Yuy hiding behind a door.

"Ooooh Heero? Where are you?? Don't you love me?" Hotaru began to chuckle. Relena glared at Hotaru.

"What freak?" The dark haired girl shook her head, causing her long violet hair to whip across her chest and back. (AN: She grew it out, if I didn't mention that…..)

"It just amuses me how after all these years, you still think you're the center of Heero's universe; I mean get a grip! He's been avoiding you after all these years and you still can't get that through your mind? Yeesh, and I thought you could be smarter than that." She smirked. Relena's face began to turn very purple, then, bluish and finally it reached red. (AN: Sorry for Relena lovers, but I warned you at the top!!)

"Well, for your information, Heero and I are engaged, so shut the fuck up!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you like it? Yes, it was a cliffie, you'll just have to wait and find out what happens next!! I know there wasn't much humor in this chapter, and it was reeeeaaally boring, sorry about that! Well, you know who he's engaged with now, and you'll find out why and how he got engaged in the next chapter if I decide to tell you that is….. well, please R&R, remember, I need at least 5 reviews before I put out the next chapter!! Ja ne!

Silver


	6. Chapter 6 Romance for Ami!

Summary:

Hotaru Tomoe: Gothic 'Freak', Senshi of Death and Destruction. Heero Yuy: Perfect Soldier Gundam Pilot 01, Most Popular Guy, AND Engaged? How the heck will we get them together? There will be other couples! R&R please

Yay!! Chapter 6 is finally out!!! Well, the announcing of the engagement is out, and there will finally be some romance with Ami!!! I have to say though for the engagement, the explanation is kinda weird; Heero's father WAS alive and he and Relena's father were good friends, and they arranged for the two to be married before his death ….well, at least in my fic that's what happens……Wufei won't have any memories of Meiran, since in this fic he never met her, sorry! Here are the parings:

Heero/Hotaru (No duh!!)

Quatre/Rei

Wufei/Ami (Damn this'll be hard to do….. )

Trowa/Makoto

Duo/Minako

Haruka/Michiru

Usagi/Mamoru

Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR SAILOR MOON!! (sadly…)**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

_Last Time: _

"_Well, for your information, Heero and I are engaged, so shut the fuck up!"_

Now:

Hotaru gasped and took a step back, a look of pain flashing through her eyes, which quickly disappeared. For some reason it felt just like someone had slapped her in the face. She didn't know why, but it sure felt like it.

'So what if Heero and Relena are engaged? It's not like we had anything together, we barely even talked to each other, and we met twice!!' Hotaru mentally scolded herself, while Relena stood there with a smug look on her face

"Didn't think so did you? Well, Heero's father, before he died, had arranged for us to be married at the age of 20. So ha!!!" The girl sent a cruel smile of triumph towards Hotaru, walking off to bask in her glory with her followers.

_**Behind the Door with Heero XD**_

Heero inwardly winced when he heard Relena's shrill voice tell the whole class about their engagement, but when he heard Hotaru's gasp a sharp pain filled his chest, though he himself had no idea why.

'Hotaru and I never had anything, it doesn't really matter!' He silently muttered. 'Then why does it feel like my heart just broke in two?'

Getting out from behind the rusty metal door, Heero calmly walked to his seat next to Hotaru. The Prussian eyed boy dared not look at the violet eyed beauty. He turned his attention onto the discussion and remained silent throughout the whole class period.

_**Lunch  
**_

Hotaru sat down at her usual table with the scouts, finding some new arrivals as well. Apparently the girls had invited some 'cute bishis' to sit with them, and those 'cute bishis' just happened to be: Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and Heero Yuy. Usagi was too busy fawning over her dear Mamo- chan with her friend Naru; a red head and Usagi's best friend from childhood, to notice what was going on.

Ami was reading a chemistry book when she overheard Wufei grumbling about 'weak onnas' and 'stupid bookworms that read too much'. No one else noticed that the blue haired genius was turning red, when she stood up, her book clattering to the floor. Everyone at Ami's table stopped talking, and there was dead silence.

"I may be weak, but I'll always be smarter than you'll ever be!" She abruptly turned and walked away. Only the prideful Chinese boy could see the crystalline tears that threatened to fall from those amazing ocean blue orbs.

"Chang." Makoto growled menacingly. "What the fuck did you say to her?!" Wufei shrugged and pretended not to care, when really; he was asking himself why he said that.

"All onnas are weak, why not her?" Makoto growled and prepared to beat the shit out of him, when a voice stopped the Amazon in her tracks.

"Calm down." All eyes turned to the silent Prussian eyed man in the shadows. "We'll just get into a lot of shit for beating him up, as much as I hate to say it. Chang, we'll deal with you later."

_**Makoto's POV**_

Makoto felt her cheeks become tinted with pink, as Trowa nodded in agreement. His striking emerald eyes were perfect with his thick brown hair. Hell, everything was perfect about him! The female fighter never really noticed him before, and the thought 'He looks just like my old boyfriend didn't even cross her mind'

'Stop thinking about him, I mean I don't even know what he's like, and we still have to find Ami!' The brunette glared at Wufei.

"She knows she's one of the weakest in our group, and you just had to go and insult her!" Makoto yelled. But before she could keep going, a voice cut her off.

"Apologize to her. Now." Heero ordered the Chinese boy.

"Yeah, that was pretty harsh on the babe Wu-Man, you should really apologize." Duo put in decisively. Wufei turned and stomped off in the direction that the blue eyed genius went.

_**Ami's POV**_

'I can't believe he'd say something like that! But I guess it's true. I'm nothing but a bookworm. I really am weak…' The girl sighed and looked out the clear glass window, leaning on it.

She was in the library, as usual, but felt too down to even look through any novels, when suddenly, footsteps approached her.

"Hey." Ami spun around to find the boy that had insulted her minutes ago, right behind her.

"What do you want? I admit I'm weak ok? Can you just leave me be and stop criticizing me now already?!?" Wufei looked amused.

_**Wufei's POV**_

'_Maybe she's not as weak as I thought after all…. Admitting that she was weak was very brave of her. She's pretty too, with those stunning ocean blue orbs, and she looks so…… so…. 'Wufei_ thought dreamily. '_Wait a minute!! What the hell am I saying?!? All onnas are weak, and I could never fall in love with one!' _

"Hello?? Are you even listening to me? Why are you here?" He looked up, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I came here to apologize."

_**Hotaru's POV**_

'_I cannot believe that SOB!!! He is so annoying.. Well at least he went after her…' _Well, at least the others are happy, and hopefully Ami will be too!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto was busy trying to get Trowa to talk, since all he did was stare at her. They made little conversation, but when that happened Makoto blushed madly and stared at him, smiling and laughing.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Minako and Duo were joking and laughing together. The cheery blonde's eyes were sparkling, and Duo was joking and whispering to her about something. Minako blushed and hit the cobalt eyed boy playfully.

--------------------------------------------------

"I agree, world peace would be awesome!! I have a goal to make sure this world is peaceful and everyone will be safe and happy!" Rei fiercely pounded the wooden table.

"OW! That hurt…. "The hot headed girl whimpered. Everyone sweatdropped. "Heh, I got a little too dramatic huh?" She felt a cool hand touch her injured one.

"Are you alright Miss Rei?" Quatre was examining her hand in concern, a slight pink blush covering his face

"I-I'm fine Quatre, thanks. Just a few bruises here and there, nothing too serious!" The blonde boy gazed into her lavender orbs.

"I'm glad." He reached up and was about to touch her face, when-

RRRRIIIING!!!!!! The annoying bell rang, telling everyone lunch was over.

_**Ami's POV**_

"What did you say?????" Ami asked in amazement. _'Did I just hear that correctly??'_

"I'm sorry. You aren't weak ok?" Wufei turned around, not noticing when the blue haired girl smiled.

"Thank you. I really appreciate you saying that." The Chinese boy turned around, a bit of warmth in his normally cold black eyes.

"Yeah, um, whatever." A hint of a blush was forming on his tanned face at the sight of the blue eyed beauty standing in front of him. _'No!! What the hell am I thinking??? She is NOT pretty!!_

"_Yes she is, and you know it!' _

'_Who are you??"_

'I'm you! Who else could I be?' Wufei sweatdropped. The voice sounded oddly like Duo's……

'_Well, I don't care if you're part of me Go away!!!'_ He mentally booted the voice out, coming out of his thoughts.

"Well- Wufei began.

RRRIIIIIINNNNNNG!

"Well, I have to go, see you!" He dashed off in a blur, quickly going out of sight.

Ami cocked her head sideways. _'Well, that was extremely strange…. Oh well_.' The girl simply walked off to her 4th hour class, thinking of a certain boy….. This had been one confusing morning….and who knows what fate has in store for her now??

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it!!! It was mostly with Ami this time, and like NO Hotaru, so erm, I try to fit in HotaruxHeero in the next chappie, which will tell about the same time, with Hotaru's feelings about the engagement and has A LOT MORE RELENA stuff in it…. Sorry for keeping you waiting on that engagement thingy, but too bad!! XD I know I'm being mean…… Not much humor in the past few chapters, but oh well….. Please R&R, this AmixWufei romance is really tough, but oh well, I'll manage!

Special thanks to my kind editor as well as my loyal reviewer: Xx Lady Xiao xX (3 Reviews!)

And to my other wonderful reviewers:

Zelda Dee (2), Ancient Death (5), Spirit of the Dead (4), Lina Hino, ShadowSonic1 (1), Heavenly6 (1), IcePhoenixAngel (1), Sparkley-Tangerine (1) Phoenix Of Mercury (1)

Ja ne!

Silver


	7. Chapter 7 Rei and Some Romance

Thanks so much for reviewing, I know that Ch. 6 was REALLY boring and I haven't updated in AGES, but like I said, this one will be strictly ReixQuatre in it, as well as a bit of the others! Please R&R!!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MANGAS/ANIMES HERE!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last Time:_

_Ami cocked her head sideways. 'Well, that was extremely strange…. Oh well.' The girl simply walked off to her 4th hour class, thinking of a certain boy….. This had been one confusing morning….and who knows what fate has in store for her now??_

Now:

Rei's POV

I sighed in content as I woke up to the bright sunshine seeping through the curtains and birds chirping merrily out side, thinking about yesterday's events. Lunchtime had been better than usual yesterday, especially with someone that shared the same interests as me to talk to. Quatre was really sweet and we often chatted about karate, our goals in life, etc.

I'm not sure what it is about him, but whenever I'm around Quatre, a warm fuzzy feeling fills me up, and I feel as if I'm floating……

Changing into a blood red, form fitting shirt and comfortable jeans, I nimbly bounded downstairs and into the kitchen, where Hotaru was busy reading a book.

"Hey Taru-chan! What're you reading right now?" Curiously peering over the violet eyed girl's shoulder, I managed to read only two words before she snatched the book away.

"None of your business!" Hotaru playfully swatted me away and put the book in her backpack. "So, why are you up so early?"

"Just… thinking and stuff…" A faint blush made its way onto my cheeks. The dark haired girl smirked.

"What kind of 'stuff'?" The first thing that popped into my mind was Quatre. Shaking the image away I started blushing all over again. He was so cute, I couldn't help it!

"Nothing… just you know, about what happened yesterday, the guys, and-"

"Quatre?" Hotaru's eyes sparkled mischievously. Glaring, and crossing my arms over my chest, I turned away, mumbling a yes under my breath.

Hotaru's POV

Hotaru chuckled to herself. It was really obvious that Rei liked Quatre, and Quatre definitely liked Rei, though she still didn't know it… 'Why must all couples be the same exact way?????'

"Well……….Quatre is really nice, and I wouldn't blame you for liking him, I mean he's good looking too! What more would you want from a guy??" Rei turned still had her back to me, mumbling something I couldn't understand.

Just then, Haruka came in with a rusty metal bucket. Holding the bucket over the sink, she smirked, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Hey girls, what are you doing up so early?" Rei started blushing all over again.

"N-Not much, who said anything? Nope, not me, nothing at all, we were just talking about stuff and thinking! Why, what've you heard?" Rei babbled. "Anyways, I gotta go, bye!" The fiery priestess quickly dashed out of the room, heading upstairs. Haruka and Hotaru both sweat dropped.

"What the hell's happened to her??" The blonde racer asked. "Hotaru……… what did you do?" The violet eyed girl glared, getting out of the mahogany chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why are you people always blaming me?? I didn't do anything this time! We were just talking about stuff…. "Haruka shrugged and continued filling the bucket

"Just wondering……….. " The dark haired girl looked at the bucket suspiciously.

"What are you planning to do with that bucket Haruka? What are you up to?" The blonde grinned and replied with a snort.

"Nothing……. I was just…. Going to wake Usagi up……why?" She looked at the marble floor, laughing nervously.

"With a bucket filled with water??" She chuckled. "Ok then……. But I'll just go now, I'll walk to school with Rei, don't worry about us, bye!" Grabbing her bag and running upstairs to get Rei, the two girls strolled out the door.

Rei's POV

Hotaru and I were just out the door when-

"AHHHHHHHHHH!! WHAT THE -- WHERE'S THE FIRE???" We looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

Usagi's awake.

The sun was bright and cheery, flowers colorful and all over the place, and birds were singing. It was a great day and I was lovin' it, chatting with Hotaru and going about my own business, until I heard someone call my name.

"Hey, Rei, you two babes wait up!" I spun around and saw a certain braided boy running towards us, Quatre and his other friends close behind. Hotaru smiled and waved, catching a hold of me as I attempted to escape from the situation.

"Damn. Why do you always do this to me??" I complained, trying to get free of her vice like grip, but it was already too late. Quatre and the others had already caught up with us.

"Hi Rei, how are you doing? The weather's great today isn't it?" Quatre politely said. I smiled and nodded, staring at him.

"Yeah, isn't it great? I've always liked this type of weather, the weather's awesome, and I'm fine thanks, why wouldn't I be fine, I'm perfectly fine, and you?"_ 'Oh crap, not again….. Why must I ramble on and on every single time I get nervous? This is so embarrassing…..' _Quatre smiled and laughed, his baby blue eyes shining and dancing.

"Well, I'm fine, I haven't been doing much, but do you want to talk about some stuff before school starts?" I grinned nervously and nodded, looking down at my black UGG boots, blushing.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. I've liked our discussions together; it's nice to have someone who's interested in the same things as I am to talk to….." The blonde replied, gazing deeply into my eyes.

I was captivated. Those brilliant, baby blue eyes showed so much; caring, peaceful eyes that showed some pain, anger, happiness, contentment, and something else I wasn't sure of; love, maybe? Nah, probably not…. Suddenly he broke the spell, turning away. I turned red and suddenly noticed that we'd lagged behind a bit and quickly rushed forward.

"Hey guys!! Wait for us!" I cried out, panicking and running towards the small group huddle together.

Quatre's POV

I've never seen such beautiful, captivating eyes before. Those piercing lavender eyes that sucked me in and made me feel something I'd never felt before. It was like I was floating on a cloud……….

Those eyes contained so many things; confusion, anger, pain, hurt, contentment, joyfulness, and something I couldn't name, all at once! I turned away, knowing that if I looked at that gorgeous face any longer I wouldn't be able to control myself any more.

The raven haired girl turned away in embarrassment, dashing towards the others who were up ahead of us. I quickly caught up as well, and caught Wufei whispering something about crazy weak onnas.

For some strange reason I wanted to strangle him, though I had no idea why; I mean he's one of my best friends! Scratching my head in confusion, I just walked ahead of the group, pondering the new feelings I'd been having.

!!!!!!!!!!!!  
No One's POV  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rei was just getting over the situation she'd just been through, when another came up. Wufei just happened to be saying something about crazy weak onnas in love, and Rei just happened to hear it!

"Hey Wufei…." The hotheaded priestess began. Wufei turned around.

"What onna?" Rei looked at him for a minute, and nothing happened, when suddenly—

SMACK, SMACK! Wufei was on the ground, with two huge purple bruises on his cheek.

"What was that for onna???" The Chinese boy cried out in anger. Rei glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The first one was for calling me a crazy onna, and the second one was because I just felt like it." She smirked and walked away, both Duo and Hotaru snickering at Wufei.

Quatre quickly jogged over to Rei, smiling and chuckling. The raven haired beauty looked away and blushed. (I sure like to make Rei blush huh?)

"As much as I'd hate to say it, Wufei did deserve that…. I'd sock him in the head too if I were you…" Quatre told her. Rei smiled and sat down, leaning against an old willow tree, the blonde boy doing the same.

"Well, anyways, um…." Quatre began at the same time as Rei. The two broke down in laughter, trying to compose themselves.

"You go first…" The blonde told her. Yet there was no need for words as the two locked eyes and slowly went in for one sweet kiss.

----------------------------------

Yayz!! I updated, as you can see……. So um, hope ya liked it! This chapter was dedicated to Xx Lady Xiao xX, my awesome and wonderful editor!! Oh, and many thanks to my reviewers! Ja ne!

Silver


	8. Chapter 8 Hotaru and Heero

Hey, thanks for all your reviews!! I'm definitely going to have HotaruxHeero romance in here NO MATTER WHAT! The first part is mainly Rei though, but oh well! Please R&R!

Hotaru: About time you made me the main character again...  
Me: But not for long, the next two chappies and MakoxTrowa and MinakoxDuo romance!!  
Hotaru: Come on! And how come I never get to kiss Heero??  
Me: Soon; just do the disclaimer already!  
Hotaru: Fine!! She doesn't own me and that's final, cause I'm awesome!  
Me: TT no, that's not it……  
Hotaru: Ok then, she doesn't own me or Heero!  
Me: Ugh, I'll just do it! I don't own any of the animes/mangas here!! Please R&R!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ch.8**_

Quatre's eyes widened a fraction as his mind finally registered that he was kissing Rei. Soon, he relaxed and started kissing her back. Rei's kiss was not forceful or impulsive like some of the other girls, but soft, gentle, and full of love. The blonde sighed in pleasure.Finally the two pulled away, after all, they are human… Quatre just stared into Rei's eyes, whispering one word.

"Wow…." The raven-haired beauty blushed, looking at him as well.

"I-I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have done that, it was foolish of me, and I just wanted to express my feelings… I understand if you don't feel the same way, and-"

"I like you too" Quatre interrupted. Rei was still talking and plowed on past his outburst.

"….and I know that that was stupid of me, since you don't like me, but that's completely fine, I'm sorry I- wait what?" The lavender-eyed girl spun around in bewilderment as what Quatre said registered in her mind. Leaning against the tan trunk of the willow tree, she shook her head. 'I must be imagining things…'

"I-I like you too." The blonde boy confessed. "I've liked you ever since I met you…" The fiery priestess stared at him for a moment, still in shock.

"Q-Quatre, I don't know what to say…." She replied, when the couple heard a new voice.

"Just say you love him and get it over with!" The oak tree next to them rustled. "Oops……. Hotaru'll kill me!" The raven haired priestess clenched her hand into a fist, holding back the urge to chop the tree down herself if the guy didn't show himself in the next second. A cool hand rested on her shoulder, making the girl melt almost instantly.

"Relax, we'll get back at Duo later." A groan filled the area, and Quatre went up to the tree, shaking it so hard that the mystery boy fell out of the tree.

"Ow! Q-Man, you just HAD to do that!!" The braided boy complained, rubbing his head. Duo looked up to see none other than Rei Hino, the promise of death in her lavender eyes. The pilot gulped, crawling away."N-N-Now Rei, be reasonable, I mean, i-it wasn't my fault… it was, um, Quatre's fault!" Her glare deepened and the hotheaded girl rose a perfectly formed eyebrow at him, crossing her arms and leaning against the tanned trunk of the old tree.

"Sure he did. Now why would he do that?" She asked him skeptically. The braided boy got up and slowly back away, seeing that Quatre wasn't about to help him out either, not to mention the blonde was also glaring at him.

"Well….. um, school's about to start, bye!!" A blur flew across the campus and disappeared through the swinging metal doors. Rei rolled her eyes, and hesitantly grabbed Quatre's hand, walking hand in hand to the school. -

Hotaru's POV  
-

Hotaru smirked when she heard that Rei and Quatre kissed. It was about time and besides, they looked perfect together! The violet eyed girl directed her gaze to Heero Yuy, who stayed silent, as always. Relena was still latched onto the Prussian eyed boy's arm, babbling about something and trying to make him talk. By the looks of it, it wasn't working. She sighed, taking a seat in the corner, where none of the girls would bother her; hopefully she'd get some time to read and relax before class began.

"Class, today we will begin our session on the history of America." Ms. Suzuki began, picking up a large green textbook. "Please turn to page 156 in your books please." The silent girl rolled her eyes. So much for that idea…..

Hotaru turned her head sideways, noticing that many girls were giving her death glares, Relena one of them. She looked to her left, noticing that the emotionless boy that had driven girls crazy with love was indeed, sitting next to her. Hotaru examined him as the teacher went on about the Revolutionary War, when they locked eyes.

She'd never really noticed how the guy looked. The boy had this untamable chocolate brown hair, and these amazing eyes, Prussian blue; with wild look to them, and showing no feeling. As she slowly broke through his barriers the girl was met with; pain, anger, and confusion in his eyes as well as many others, all mixed with a hint of fear and sadness. 'Who could've done this to him?' Hotaru wondered in concern, when suddenly it all stopped as Heero pulled away from her gaze, looking straight ahead. A faint blush crept onto her cheeks as she too diverted her gaze to the teacher. _'Why can't I get him out of my mind?'_ She thought, confused. _'And this strange feeling I've been having; what is it?'-  
_

Heero's POV  
-

As I looked into Hotaru's violet eyes, I felt them sucking me in, breaking my barriers. Staring into those mysterious amethyst orbs, I saw many emotions: loneliness, pain, anger, fear, and sadness. Those eyes were ones that had seen too much, and he found himself thinking that he knew how that felt, as he saw them every time he looked at his reflection……..Pulling away from her strong gaze and looking straight ahead, a tiny blush found its way onto my cheeks. 'Why does she make me feel this way?? What is it about her that's so special that I feel I have to protect her and hold her in my arms??'

Out of the corner of my eyes, I observed her.Hotaru had long waist length black hair with purple highlights in them, creamy white skin and expressive violet eyes. She was a bit on the thin side, but had all the right curves where she needed them. I noted, blushing a bit. Suddenly I noticed that everyone was getting ready to go and Ms. Suzuki was announcing the end of class. I quickly packed up and switched back into my emotionless self, as my hated fiancée bounded towards me like a puppy, only deformed and more annoying. Why won't Quatre let me bring my gun to school?? Damn him…….. -

At Lunch- No One's POV

-Duo and Minako were the last ones to join the group, chuckling about something and holding hands. Rei, seeing the perfect opportunity to tease the two, started to, well, tease them! But when Duo started to tease her about Quatre and the fiery girl she immediately blushed and denied it, resulting in an argument. Everyone just sat there; sweat dropping, as Quatre made his way over to the fighting people, to calm Rei down.

Makoto was in an intense conversation with Trowa, chatting about how the day's been going and whatnot, as Ami and Wufei were also in their own quiet conversation about fighting techniques.

Hotaru smiled, seeing the others all having a great time with their boyfriends, as she secretly called them all. 'I mean, sure Ami, Wufei, Makoto, and Trowa, aren't exactly a couple yet, but they all look cute together, and it'll happen soon; I know it As for Duo and Minako, no worries, they're definitely a couple.' Hotaru thought Sighing, the girl secretly wished that she could also find someone to be happy with and love, but who'd want to date a freak like her? It was a blessing to have friends like the scouts, who respected her for her powers.

"Are you alright?" A deep voice rang out, startling the violet eyed girl out of her thoughts. She looked at Heero, who was actually out of that little corner in the shadows that he was always in.

"Oh, um yeah I'm fine; just thinking about my friends and how lucky I am to have them…." She gave him a small smile and turned back to her food, taking a small bite out of the salad she'd ordered, and hiding a blush. Heero looked at her, seemingly in deep thought.

"What do you mean by that?" He quietly asked. Hotaru looked up in surprise, not expecting the question.

"Well, I probably wouldn't have any other friends besides them, me being a freak and all…… I mean they were the only ones who didn't care about my powers, didn't shun me, or anything." She replied. 'Of course, Haruka-papa and Michi-Mama did want to destroy me at first, but I couldn't really blame them…. I am the senshi of death and destruction, after all.' She silently added to herself. The brown haired boy looked at her, surprised, but it didn't show.

Hotaru went on."And now that they've finally found a boyfriend, or a 'male friend' as they say, whatever that means," She rolled her eyes, indicating her annoyance at their denial. "I'm happy for them." The violet eyed girl finished, her salad now abandoned.

"What about you?" Heero asked softly. She turned and looked him in the eye.

"Well, as long as they're happy, I'm happy." She replied, standing up and walking to the grey trash bin and throwing away the remains of her lunch. The Prussian eyed boy stood there, pondering what she said. 'Poor girl; she really thinks there's no hope for her to find someone that'll love her and respect her, other that the girls.' He thought, feeling a sudden stab of pain. 'Wait, what am I saying? I'm supposed to be the 'emotionless one; the unfeeling one. Why do I all of a sudden start to have feeling for this girl?' The boy walked away, confused and bewildered.-

In the Classroom- Last Hour

-Heero strolled into the room, only to be tackled by a blonde blur. 'Why me?? Why me?' He thought wildly, inwardly moaning. 'How am I going to put up with this for the rest of my life?'

"Heero, why didn't you sit with me at lunch?? Why'd you even sit with that 'freak' and her friends??" Relena said, wrinkling her nose, and then pouting. The brown haired boy just shoved the girl off and grunted, walking towards the back to sit next to Hotaru; probably the only girl in his class that wouldn't bother him. The blonde girl glared at Hotaru, turning around and strutting to her seat, stumbling over and over again as she tried to keep her 'sexy pose' on as she walked. The violet eyed girl snickered. 'Too bad I don't have a camera for this….'

Heero heard the girl, and looking over at his fiancée, he smirked. Hotaru's soft snickering turned into silent laughter and he noted that the girl's laugh was soft and bell like, not like Relena's squeaky and nasal cackle. 'What's wrong with me?? Why do I get all these feelings whenever I'm around her??' The boy shook his head and mentally lectured himself, his perfect soldier side battling his human side. -

Hotaru's POV  
-

Hotaru began openly laughing, barely able to suppress the urge to point at the blonde. Relena turned at the sound of laughter and glared at the silent girl once again, looking at her 'Hee-chan' and turning even redder. The violet-eyed girl found the Prussian eyed boy also chuckling at his fiancee's atrocious behavior. The bell unexpectedly rang, surprising everyone as the students made a mad dash for their seats.

"Now class, settle down…. Please hand in your homework and-"Mr. Nakaguri began. Hotaru made her way to the desk, handing in the 42 page essay she'd typed up; the minimum was 35 pages. Walking back to her seat, the girl closed her eyes and relaxed as man began to discuss Shakespeare's famous plays and what they were about. The first thing that popped into her mind was Heero's face, and she shook her head, violet locks flying every which way, trying to get rid of the image. Hotaru growled in frustration when nothing happened, the image still in her head.

"Something wrong Tomoe?" Mr. Nakaguri asked suspiciously. The dark haired girl's eyes flew open and she blushed.

"Nothing Mr. Nakaguri; I was just thinking about what you'd just said about Hamlet; could explain it please?" She lied, quickly thinking up an answer that would satisfy the teacher. The man sighed.

"I suppose; we do have some time….." The class groaned and many glared at the violet eyed beauty, but she didn't notice, concentrating on the discussion. Heero looked at her and smirked; she looked kind of cute; her head tilted slightly in thought. RING! The bell rang, and the last class was finally over! Everyone dashed out the classroom door, and the teacher was left in a cloud of dust.Hotaru calmly walked to her locker, thinking, when she bumped into someone. Looking up, she found that she'd collided with Heero.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." He mumbled, and knelt to pick up her books. The girl blushed and started picking up things as well."That's alright; I wasn't paying attention either…." As the Prussian eyed boy gave her the last of her textbooks, she looked up and started to thank him when the two locked eyes for the second time that day.

-  
Heero's POV

-I stood frozen, staring into those beautiful violet orbs. Mesmerized, I found myself moving closer and closer to her, not aware of what I was doing. 'Damn! She's just so beautiful; why didn't I notice before??' Not able to stop myself, I went in for a kiss, until-

"Heero! What the hell are you doing with that bitch??" A very angry Relena stood in the hallway and glared at Hotaru and me standing there, when I noticed that my arm had snaked around her waist and we were in a very compromising position…..Blushing, I moved away and walked past my fiancée with out a word, murmuring a 'sorry' to Hotaru. -

Hotaru's POV

-I was stuck, rooted to the spot I was standing on. Heero began moving towards me, and I felt like I was floating. 'Oh my god, he's going to kiss me!' Was the first thought that raced through my mind, and I started leaning closer to him as well! But just before our lips met, Relena started shouting bloody murder in the hall, and Heero left, mumbling a 'sorry' to me. I, for one, was still stuck to the floor, blushing like crazy!!

"You bitch! You were the one who's trying to steal Heero from me!" I shrugged my shoulders, hoping I looked casual and uncaring.

"Maybe, maybe not, who knows?" I just told her, strolling past her just like Heero had done minutes ago, picking up my books, that'd fallen again as a result from the 'kiss that never happened'. Walking off, I felt myself blush again and the image of Heero now engraved into my brain permanently. Then it hit me.The feeling I'd been having was love. I was in love with Heero Yuy, the guy who's engaged to Relena Peacecrap, and the emotionless one. Shit. What have I gotten myself into??

-------------------

Yay!! Chapter 8 is now up! Hope you all like it, and please R&R!!  
Hotaru: My first kiss; ruined by Relena! TT  
Me: Don't worry, it'll come soon…  
Hotaru: Yeah, but still… I don't like you…… you're making my chances with Heero very low!!  
Me: Deal with it!! Anyways, please R&R people!

Silver


	9. NOT A CHAPTER

Ok, since I'm not getting a lot of reviews, I'd like to remind you ppl- I need at least 5 reviews in order for me to update!! 5 MEASELY LITTLE REVIEWS!! XD sorry, I kinda overreacted there………but I thank the reviewers and my editor who reviews my chapters EVEN though she already read it before!! Anyways, since this was just a note, I'd like to take up some space with a couple of bloopers!! Enjoy!!

**Chapter 1:**

**Hotaru**: How's it going Usagi?

**Usag**i: Ummmm (Thinking: Let's see, what was my line?? Ok, I'll just make something up!) I'm just fine!! Just fine and dandy!!! Just perfectly fine!! I mean, in the morning I ate a bit TOO much cheese, and now my stomach's all weird sounding, and it's all sloshy---

**Me**: CUT!!!! A little TOO much info there Usa! Try memorizing your lines next time; stop freaking out the readers!

**Usagi**: What do you mean??? This was the first time I forgot my lines!

**Me**: No, there was that time when you were supposed to be sad and heartbroken, but instead of that, you started babbling about cheese and how it was all moldy in the center sometimes and that there were little black spots in it!!!

**Hotaru**: Let's just get on with the show!!!

**Chapter 2:**

Hotaru was calmly walking towards her 4th hour class when suddenly- SMACK! She tripped over a fallen book and landed in a trashcan.

**Me**: Ok, where did that book come from; and where's Heero??????

**Heero**:….

**Me**: You aren't supposed to goes on and on lecturing Heero

**Hotaru**: HELP!!!!! ANYONE????

-----------------------------------------

**Heero**: The lady was Helen of Troy. leans in chair and slips OW!!!!!!!!!

**Me**: TT Perfect soldier in war, expert on almost anything, yet can't even do this right!!!

--------------------------------------------------------

**Hotaru**: gently shakes Usagi awake

**Usagi**: _SNORE_ uh………… Mamo-chan………… I love you!!! grabs Wufei's head and starts kissing him passionately

**Wufei**: 0.0 Mmph!!!!!!!

**Me**: CUT!! Ok, _shakes Usagi wildly_ WAKE UP!!!!

**Usagi**: Mmmmm Mamo-chan……… you're so wonderful…….. your breath smells kinda funny though……. _SNORE_

**Wufei**: 00'' glare HEY!!!!

--------------------------

**Hotaru**: Wufei and Rei were on the floor, Wufei half dead and Rei……. Well, let me put it this way: I'd rather be with Relena for the rest of my life than see THIS.

**Me**: o.0 CUT!!!!!! Rei, stop killing Wufei!!

**Chapter 3:**

**Me**: I don't even want to go there! No bloopers for this page- sorry! Um, this page of bloopers were, ahem, rather…… disturbing.

**Chapter 4:**

**Quatre**: I wonder where those girls are. I hope their friend and Heero didn't hurt them too much……..

**Wufei**: _squeak_

**Me**: Ok **Wu-Man**, don't be a wimp!

**Chapter 5:**

**Duo**: I was hungry! And besides, it's only the kitchen!

**Quatre**: 0.0 _faints_ Ow that hurt!!!

**Me:** CUT!!!!!!!

---------------------

**Hotaru**: Anyone up for Michiru's famous blueberry-

_cloud of dust comes up around Hotaru, and after two seconds it clears up_

**Hotaru:** -.-' formerly existing pie.

**Usagi**: mouthful of pie Hi!!!!!!

**Everyone**: _GLARE_

**Me:** Everyone, step away from the pie……. And that girl who's about to be pummeled _gives Usagi the evil eye_

**Usagi:** _squeak_

**Chapter 6:**

**Wufei**: Stupid onnas!

**Ami**: _glare _Hotaru may've gotten away, but you won't!!!! _launches herself at him_ DIE!!!!!!!!

**Wufei**: -.- why is everyone against me???

-----------------------

**Rei:** I agree, world peace would be awesome! I have a goal to make this world Wufei and Usagi free!!

**Wufei and Usagi**: HEY!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 7:**

**Haruka**: _fills up bucket and heads upstairs_ Ok, time to give Usagi a wake up call! _slips and drop the whole bucket of water on herself _-- time to go change out of these clothes.

**Me:** CUT!!!!!

----------------------------

**Wufei**: Crazy weak onnas in love………..

**Rei:** _gets ready to punch him_

**Wufei:** No!! Stay away from me, please!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 8:**

**Heero**: _Thinking: Thank god I always keep a spare gun next to me……. Quatre will never know! MWAHAHAHHA!!!! notices the spare is gone_ Damn him.

-------------------------

**Hotaru**: If they're happy I'm happy.. oh who am I kidding? Just kiss me and get it over with! _pulls Heero in for a kiss_

**Heero**: 0.0''

----------------------------------

Relena: _tackles her 'beloved one_ HEERO!!!!!!!!

Hotaru: Relena!! Get the hell offa me!!!!!!

Relena: Oops…………… sorry ..;;

----------------------------------------

ok, I can't think of anymore, so just deal with these! Ja ne!

Silver


	10. Chapter 9: Two More Couples!

Ok, thanks for all the reviews!! I appreciate it, and I hope you all liked the bloopers XD they weren't very funny though. I ran out of ideas. .;; But here's Ch. 9, a mix of everyone, but mostly Duo/Minako!! Enjoy!

I don't own any of the Animes/Mangas here!!

------------------------------------

_**Chapter 9**_

Hotaru sighed dreamily as she twirled a strand of silky violet hair around her finger. She'd quickly gotten over the Relena incident, and was waiting for the girls to arrive. Heero hadn't talked to her at all so far, but she hadn't really noticed, being up in Cloud 9 half the time. sigh Heero was just soooo cute... she imagined herself in the Prussian eyed boy's arms, the two smiling at each other, and then they got clo-

"Hotaru??? HOTARU!!!!!!!!" A loud booming voice broke her fantasy, and the violet eyed girl's eyes flew open.

"The answer's A, no B, um, true?" She quickly yelled out, swinging her head left to right. Finally Hotaru noticed that Makoto, Rei, Ami and the others were standing there staring at her. She blushed and sheepishly said, "Hi guys….. "

"So who's the lucky guy?" Minako winked and walked around Hotaru, studying the girl. "Is it Jordan? Or Kyle? No, maybe it's-"

"W-What do you mean 'who's the lucky guy'??" The dark haired girl asked defensively. Rei smirked.

"Oh, you know what we mean………." All the scouts crowded around her and said in unison;

"You're in looovvvve!" Hotaru backed away and tried to keep a blush from creeping up her face with no avail.

"N-n-no I'm not!! Who said that?? Not me!" The dark haired girl turned away and starting running towards home, hoping to get away from them for at least a while, when Makoto launched herself at the girl and tackled her.

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell!!"

**GW Boyz**

Heero stiffly walked over to Duo and the other guys. Life sucked. He didn't know what made him want to hold Hotaru and stay by her side forever, but the Prussian eyed boy knew that wouldn't happen, since his father wished for him to marry Relena…. Life sucks.

"Hee-chan!!!! You're here!! You won't believe the rumors going around- they say that you kissed Hotaru Tomoe and that she's a witch or something, since everyone knows that you wouldn't date her (their words; not mine!) and that she brainwashed you into liking her, and-"

"Shut the fuck up." Heero told Duo, who immediately stopped talking and looked at his friend in confusion. "She's not a freak or a witch."

"0.0 WHAT???? If she's not a witch, then how come she made you kiss her??????" Duo gasped. "Is she a sorceress??" The Prussian eyed boy sent the braided pilot a glare.

"I'm just kidding!!!" the boy backed away and chuckled nervously. "Is she?"

"No." Heero gave Duo 'The Glare'. "Now shut up. I'm with Relena and that's final." _It's what my father would want._ He thought sadly.

----------------------------------------------

**Back With Hotaru**

----------------------------------------------

"Ok, ok! I'll tell damnit! Just let go of me!!" Hotaru glared at the brunette who'd pinned her to the soft green grass on the school grounds.

"So who is it??" Minako asked impatiently. "Tell us now!!" The violet eyed girl sighed and dusted some dirt off her blue jeans and tank top.

"Alright………. I….like Heero Yuy."

0.0

0.0

0.0

0.0

0.0

0.0

0.0

Stunned Silence

"Hello????????" Hotaru waved a hand in front of Makoto and Ami. "Ok, they're frozen. How about you?" She turned to Rei and smacked her on the head.

"OWW!! How come I was the one that had to get smacked????" The fiery priestess complained, rubbing her head. Hotaru smirked.

"Well, that works! smacks all the other girls out of their stupor Much better!!" Now everyone was rubbing their heads and glaring at the dark haired girl.

"It's not even our fault!" Usagi complained, munching on a cookie. "I mean, how the hell are you going to get Heero to even notice you??" Ami nodded.

"He's engaged to Relena as well, which makes it more complicated." She added in. "Why don't you pick someone easier to date?"

"Yeah, I mean, you pick the 'hard-to-get' boys, literally!" Makoto joined in. Hotaru glared at them playfully.

"Well, it's not my fault; I can't help it!!" She complained. "And besides, he tried to kiss me first!"

0.0

0.0

0.0

0.0

0.0

0.0

Stunned silence _again_

"Ok, I guess I'll have to smack you guys again…….." Hotaru smirked, when suddenly all of them snapped out of their stupor.

"No, don't hit!!! It_ hurts_!!" The girls quickly said instantaneously. "But really, he tried to KISS YOU?????" The dark haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Yes, he did! Ok!?!? Now will you stop it?? He didn't really kiss me anyways………" She replied, looking down at the lush green grass by the old oak tree that they always hung out on.

"Who didn't kiss who?" A voice rang out. The scouts spun around to see Duo in the way back of the group of boys walking towards them. "Stay away from me, sorceress!" A flash of hurt went through Hotaru's eyes, but it passed and her violet orbs became almost emotionless. Almost everyone stood and went to pummel the cobalt eyed boy, but another person stepped up and stopped them.

"Duo!! I can't believe you said that to Hotaru! That's the cruelest thing I've ever heard from you." Minako abruptly tuned around and left in tears, blonde hair waving in the wind. The brown haired boy started running towards the blonde's disappearing form.

"Wait Minako! It was just a joke!!" Heero glanced at Hotaru, whose eyes were dull and sad. _No, I can't do this…… I'm supposed to be with Relena…… _He looked at Hotaru with a hint of pain and regret, but turned away and returned to his emotionless state

---------------------------------------

**Minako and Duo**

--------------------------------------

Minako sat on a bench, drying her tears. She still couldn't believe that she fell for Duo. He was such a jerk, insulting Hotaru like that!

"Minako! Are you ok?" The blonde turned to see Duo standing a few yards away from her, panting, but concerned. She turned away.

"What do you want?" The blonde asked. Duo ran over to her and sat down.

"Aw come on babe! It was just a joke, and I feel bad enough about it already! I didn't mean to say it; it just, just, slipped out!" He said softly. Minako turned, brilliant baby blue eyes shining with tears.

"Then why did you say it? Were you just trying to be cruel? You know that Hotaru's not a witch or sorceress, or anything! She was just born with a strange power, but that's it! And if you can't deal with that, then you aren't a friend of mine!" She yelled out, sobbing freely now. "She's been through so much, and you just go and insult her!" The cobalt eyed pilot looked stunned and helpless.

"Minako, I'm really sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry." He looked down at the ground in shame, but something made him look up at the beautiful blonde goddess in front of him and hug her tightly into his muscular arms. "I really am sorry." He said again, voice muffled; face buried in her soft blue sweater. The blue eyed girl looked shocked, and she slowly brought her hand up to his arm and touched it, a tingle going up her spine.

"I-it's ok Duo. But will you say it to Hotaru please?" She replied softly, turning around and making him look up in surprise, her warm body out of his grasp. "I have to say something to you though-"But before the girl could finish, she felt a pair of soft lips on hers, full of feeling and tenderness.

"S-Sorry. But I just wanted to show you how I felt about you. I- I really like you, a lot, Minako." Duo gazed deeply into her eyes.

(AN: Wow, he must like her a lot, he's acting serious!! 0.0 Ok, back to the story.)

The blonde sat stunned, and stared at Duo.

"T-That's what I was going to tell you!" She answered. The brown haired pilot groaned.

"Aww hell! So I didn't have to even practice that mushy stuff! Uh, I mean…………." Minako glared at him playfully.

"What?? So that all wasn't real?? For that, you don't get another kiss from me!" The Goddess of Love turned and started walking towards the exit. "And plus, the others are probably worried about us………. Let's go!'

(Sorry, I forgot to mention that there's a park next to the school thet they're in!)

"Damn! Why did I have to say that?? Come on babe! Just one more kiss?" He looked at her with adorable puppy dog eyes and pouted slightly.

"Not until you apologize to Hotaru!" Minako said sternly. The great Shinigami's eyes lit up and he dashed out the park and towards the school. The girl sighed and smiling, she walked out the park as well and headed towards the old oak tree.

----------------------------------------------

**Makoto and Trowa**

----------------------------------------------

Makoto and Trowa were busy searching for Duo and Minako. They'd been on the hunt for those two for about thirty minutes and Makoto was getting restless. Trowa remained silent almost half the time, but she liked it that way, and blushed as she thought of the emerald eyed boy.

"Hey, Trowa?" The Amazonian girl asked tentatively. He nodded in acknowledgement and looked at her. "What do you like doing in your free time?" The boy momentarily felt surprised and quickly recovered. Not many people had asked him that before.

"Well, I like to train, work on the computer, read and be with my friends." He replied, looking at her; a faint blush on his cheeks, but Makoto didn't notice.

"Oh really? That's cool! I personally like to train myself, read, cook, and also be with my friends; they're the best!" She smiled and closed her eyes, inhaling the fresh air, when the brunette stumbled across a stone. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall, instinctively grabbing onto Trowa's arm- bringing him down with her, and their lips crashed down onto each other. The silent boy's eyes widened and he stiffened, but soon relaxed and kissed her back.

Makoto fell down onto the soft green grass, suddenly aware of Trowa's lips on hers. She immediately blushed; eyes widening a fraction, but the brown haired beauty quickly relaxed and reveled in the feeling of his soft tender lips on hers

Soon the kiss was over; (they have to breath!) and Makoto looked up at the emerald eyed boy on top of her, blushing and apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, it was an accident!!" She got up slowly. "It's totally my fault!" The Amazonian felt a cool hand on hers.

:"It's ok Mako. I just have to say, that I like you. A lot. And that kiss... Was great." The girl's eyes flew open, green orbs wide and surprised. She turned and noticed a faint blush on his tanned face and chuckled softly.

"So you don't hate me then?" She asked. The silent boy nodded nervously and she sighed in relief. "I-I like you as well!" Makoto could tell that he was relieved and she squeezed his hand, getting up. The couple walked on towards the oak tree. They could look for Duo and Minako later.

---------------------------------------------------

**Wufei and Ami**

----------------------------------------------------

Ami leaned on the tanned bark of the tree, Wufei next to her; meditating. She glanced at her textbook, sighing in boredom. During the past hour, she'd finished reading and doing all her homework, and even finished the novel she was reading; A Prayer for Owen Meany. Now the Sailor Scout didn't know what to do and started to walk over to Quatre and Rei; who were chatting about something, accidentally nudging Wufei in the process.

"Hey, what was that for!" The Chinese boy growled, his face softening when he found Ami standing in front of him, apologizing. "Don't worry, I don't mind too much…… just try being more careful when I'm meditating and don't disturb me ok?" The blue haired book worm could only nod; speechless. This couldn't be the boy that'd insulted her before, but it was. Ami and Wufei had been getting along quite well, and though Wufei just couldn't accept it; he found himself falling for the shy girl. Ami wouldn't admit it either, but she'd developed a small crush on the fighter as well.

"Y-Yeah, I'll try and be more careful. Sorry." The blue haired genius smiled and made her way towards the couple at the table. Wufei was left staring at the spot she'd just been in, and thinking about the girl who'd won his heart.

(AN: Wufei _very _OOC right now...)

---------------------------------------

**Rei and Quatre**

---------------------------------------

The fiery priestess was calming down now; it'd been awhile since she'd gotten this mad. The last time that happened, it was because some guy was being a pervert and tried to hit on her. It never happened again, luckily, because now she always went around with her friends and she'd also gotten a lot better at karate; she'd only been a beginner when that incident happened.

Quatre smiled at the priestess and thought about how wonderful she was. Rei was kind, smart, funny, and ambitious, though a bit stubborn and had a big temper. He couldn't believe that such a beautiful Tenshi like her would choose a guy like him, but it happened! Sure, she wasn't perfect, but she was good enough for him, and to the blonde, she WAS perfect, in everyway.

"Quatre?" Rei piped up. He looked at her.

"Yeah Rei? What's up? Is something wrong?" He asked her, baby blue eyes filled with concern.

"I just want to say thank you, for helping me with my temper. If you hadn't calmed me down; Duo would be dead by now!" She replied sincerely, snuggling into his strong arms, thinking about the day. _Haruka and Michiru are at a race in the U.S., so we don't have to worry about them going crazy over the girls and I being late………. _The hotheaded girl remembered. _But I'm worried about Hotaru……. I wonder how she's feeling? _

"Don't worry about anything Rei." Quatre said, as if he'd read her mind, and looked at the girl in his arms tenderly. "Nothing'll happen to her. She'll be fine, and I'm sure Duo will apologize to her soon... or else!" He kissed Rei on the lips softly. "Come on, let's go see what Ami's up to." She nodded at Quatre, and smiling, the two got up and headed towards Ami, when they spotted Makoto and Trowa together, talking and laughing, with their hands intertwined. Rei looked at the blonde boy next to her, and they both grinned.

-------------------------------------------

**Heero and Hotaru (Mostly Hotaru)**

-------------------------------------------

Heero trailed the violet eyed girl, making sure she didn't notice him. Hotaru was sitting on a bench near the pond with a blank look in her eyes, a single crystalline tear falling from her violet eyes and landing on the ground

'_Duo's right; I'm nothing but some stupid girl who's a freak and sorceress. I probably ruined my chances of even being friends with Heero now…….. I'm so useless and pathetic. _Hotaru thought miserably, twirling a blade of grass around her finger. She got up and continued walking until the girl heard a loud crackling sound behind her.

"What was that??" Hotaru thought wildly, fear rising up into her stomach, frozen in place. "Oh shit, please don't tell me it's what I think it is!! No, not now……. " The dark haired girl slowly turned around to see-

---------------------------

Ok, that's all finished!! I left you on a cliffy!! MWAHAHAHHA I'm so evil! Ok, maybe I'm not………… it wasn't much of a cliffy anyways, but oh well…. MWAHAHAHHAHA ok, I'm done. MWAHAHAHHAHA ok, all done now, I promise!!!

**Hotaru**: -- she's had coffee today….. But this is nothing; you should see her when she's gotten A LOT-this is only her first cup! If she gets any more- well let's just say that the whole world's in trouble after that!

**Me**: Hey, I heard that!!! Anyways, Please R thanks! Remember **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME!!! **goes off to kill Hotaru

Silver


	11. Chapter 10 Is it Love?

Ok, I'd like to say this: Thanks SO much for all your advice; I really appreciate it! . and sorry for not updating -.- I've been having tons of exams and such lately…… anyways, here's he next chappie! Please R&R!!!

I DON"T OWN ANYTHING HERE

--------------------------------

**Ch. 10**

"What was that??" Hotaru thought wildly, fear rising up into her stomach, frozen in place. "Oh shit, please don't tell me it's what I think it is!! No, not now……. " The dark haired girl slowly turned around to see-

An extremely queer looking youma. The thing was a gooey looking black blob that had multiple other little globs of it spinning around itself.

"What the hell is that thing???" The Senshi of destruction and rebirth exclaimed, taking a step back.

"It's a new and improved youma that we've been working on, called a Dark Chimo. Don't you like it?" A voice spoke up from nowhere. Hotaru immediately jerked her head up to scan the sky for the intruder.

"Who's there?" The violet eyed girl grabbed her henshin stick tightly, getting ready to transform.

"Heh, I'm General Soronite, of the Darkligha Sionce, servant of Queen Salora. And I shall destroy you!" The man suddenly became visible, hovering right in front of the sailor scout. "Go Dark Chimo!" Black spots and goo began flying towards Hotaru, sticking onto the girl's body.

"Oh no you don't! SATURN CRYSTAL POWER…… MAKEUP!!" Transforming into the one and only Sailor Saturn, the scout started spinning at a superhuman speed, gunk's of the youma flying off her person.

--------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Heero Yuy had been hiding behind the tree, watching and listening to everything Hotaru had said in amazement. '_Who the fuck is Hotaru?_' The Prussian eyed boy eyed the henshined scout in suspicion and curiosity.

--------------------------------------------

Hotaru was having a hard time blocking the stinging gobs that the Chimo was flinging at her. _'Ugh, my skills are getting rusty…..'_ Saturn thought furiously. _'I should've agreed to those training lessons that Haruka offered to teach me, but now it's-'_ Suddenly the Chimo flung itself at the scout, tackling her and knocking the girl into a tree.

'_Oh shit, now I'm screwed….' _Hotaru weakly hoisted herself up, only to meet the stinging bites of the blobs, now sticking onto her body everywhere. She silently cursed herself for not paying attention and getting herself half dead.

"Tsk tsk tsk…. I thought you'd be stronger than that! You're pathetic. And to think, you're the famed scout of Destruction!" Soronite mocked, laughing.

"Stop right there!" Nine shadowy figures were standing side by side on the roof top. "How dare you attack unexpectedly without letting us know! I shall destroy you!!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Uh…. Sailor Moon, did you really think they'd tell you when they'd attack?" Sailor Jupiter whispered to her companion. "Now come on, let's go help out Hotaru!"

"Oh, right!!" The blonde leader turned her blue orbs onto the youma. "Starlight Honeymoon, Therapy Kiss!!" The blob made a strangled, howling sound, and the Chimo spun around, spattering the other scouts with the same irritating gobs of slime as it had with Saturn.

"It had no effect?!?" Mars exclaimed, confused. "Ok, now it's my turn! Mercury, try scanning it for a weakness while I distract it! MARS, CELESTIAL FIRE, SURROUND!!!!" The powerful attack flew towards the Chimo, but there wasn't much damage done, the creature sucking up the flames, and directing it right back at Mars!

The fiery scout screamed in agony, the flames biting and nipping her skin, giving the girl severe burns all over. Hotaru watched helplessly as she slowly weakened, the Chimo sucking up her energy with the oozing blobs stuck to the scout's fragile body.

"Nothing seems to be working!! Ok, Venus, let's try a combination on this thing!" Now Sailor Jupiter stepped up to the spotlight, grinning as the blonde goddess of love joined her.

"JUPITER, OAK... EVOLUTION!!!"

"ROLLING HEART VIBRATION!!!" The combination attack successfully met its target, and managed to wound the Chimo. It yelled out and slowly began to melt into the ground!!

As this all was happening, Sailor Saturn slowly had been regenerating her powers, and shakily stood up, again using the same technique to get rid of the things sticking to her arms and legs.

"We did it! Now Sailor Moon, finish it!!" Everyone turned towards the sound, meeting Saturn's ice cold orbs. The blonde grinned and nodded, getting ready to attack.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!!!" This time the youma let out a deafening screech and disappeared into dust.

"Huh, not bad! But next time I'll be back, and with stronger youmas! Till next time Sailor Brats!" The general disappeared with out another word.

"Who was that guy?" Neptune asked as she dehenshined.

"He's a general of the Darkligha Sionce; our newest threat." Hotaru replied, eyes hardening. She sighed and walked over to the other girls when a gun was pointed straight at her forehead.

"W-what the heck???" The violet eyed girl stared directly into the cold emotionless eyes of Heero Yuy. "Heero?!? What are you doing here for?"_ 'Oh god, I hope he didn't see any-'_

"I'm not an idiot Hotaru. Who are you? You'd better tell me; or else." The emotionless boy cocked the gun, clicking safety off.

-----------------------------------------

At Ten'ou Mansion

-----------------------------------------

"Yeah, I think that's about it….." The girls all sighed. "Boy that took a loooooong time…." Minako took a cautious look at Duo; all the pilots had joined, Heero had told them about it. _'Will Duo treat me like I'm someone else now? What will happen to me? To us?'_

"So you're saying that you all are the Sailor Scouts, the ones who save the world and destroy monsters? Uh huh, some weak onnas like you would be able to do that?" Wufei jeered. "I'd be surprised if one of you could beat me in a match, let alone defeat youmas!" Rei glared at the Chinese fighter.

"Is that a challenge?" She stood up a walked over to the boy.

"Yes it is! I challenge you to a karate match!!" The dark haired boy smirked. "Whoever loses must do whatever the other says for a week!" The hotheaded priestess grinned evilly.

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything! We'll start the match tomorrow at the gym later. Do you accept my challenge onna?" Rei gritted her teeth at the last word but just stared at the boy.

"I accept." With that, she stalked off to her room. "I need to get ready." Quatre followed her with his baby blue eyes with some amusement. '_Well, there's no doubt this match will be close.'_

Hotaru glanced over at Heero, who was completely impassive, as always. The violet eyed girl worried about it though. She'd become good friends with the boys, and now that they knew about everything, would their friendship just go down the drain? What would happen, and most importantly, would they keep a secret? As if reading her mind, the Prussian eyed boy looked at her and said;

"Don't worry, none of us will tell anyone. Right?" The other pilots nodded quickly. Duo spoke up.

"Yeah, why would we do that babe? I mean everyone has their own secrets! Even us! I mean we're –"Immediately Wufei jerked Duo's braid.

"Eh heh…. It's nothing…… right DUO?" He nervously told the scouts.

"Um, yeah! I was just going to say that we're good at working with computers, it's really weird, since we met by mistake and guess what? We all shared the same hobbies, it's really cool actually, since that makes us people really a team!!" Everyone just sweat dropped.

"Ok then, how did Heero learn to use a gun, let alone carry one around town?" Haruka asked suspiciously, ruffling her sandy blonde hair. She looked at the boys, twinkling blue eyes like razors cutting into each and every one of them.

"Er…… well his dad was in the military and ummm….. he thought Heero should know how to use a um gun! Yeah! And he carried it around for defense!" Duo piped up weakly. "Yeah, that's why! Eh heh, heh." The brunette of the scouts spoke up.

"Is that so? Well, ok! Who's up for some cake?" Her emerald green eyes told them that she understood perfectly. Trowa smiled at her in relief, glad that they'd dropped the subject. Hotaru just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to go to my room. Call me if you need me." She turned away and strolled gracefully upstairs. When the dark haired girl entered her room, she was tackled by a white and black blur. She laughed and scratched in between the ears.

"Hey Twilight. How're you doing today?" It was a small cat, with white fur and sleek black stripes, as well as unusual violet blue eyes; Prussian. The same color as Heero's eyes, Hotaru noted sadly.

Ever since he'd found out about the scouts, the emotionless boy seemed to be colder and more distrustful than before. The girl smiled sadly and stroked Twilight's fur once more, getting up and walking to the balcony afterwards. She closed her eyes as the cool breeze danced and played with her hair, tangling it up more, when she felt a finger tap her lightly on the shoulder.

"What a- oh, it's you." Hotaru sighed and turned back away from Heero. "Anyone ever tell you to knock?"

"Hn." Was his reply. They stood alone in silence for a couple more minutes, both pondering about what to do next.

"So what did you want to talk about?" The dark haird girl finally asked, turning around to face him once more. Heero looked at her for a moment, studying the girl.

Today Hotaru had worn a strapless top with low rise jeans and boots. Her eyes were studying him, trying to decipher his expression. She had this childish look in her eyes, but for the most part, those violet orbs showed all the hardships she'd gone through, telling everyone that she was no child. Finally he replied.

"I just wanted to come here for no reason." Heero looked at her smirking as Hotaru fell down anime style.

"That's it??? Well then why don't you just go away? You're wasting my time." She stuck up her nose defiantly, just to stumble and practically fall off the balcony; when a pair of strong arms caught the violet eyed beauty and hoist her back up.

"You're such a klutz sometimes…. And how would I be wasting you're time? You were just standing there doing nothing." Hotaru glared at him, desperately trying to hide the blush that had formed on her face.

"Shut up you jerk! Why don't you just leave me alone then?? I want to be by myself." The silent Senshi of destruction walked back into her room, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ok." Heero smirked and walked off without another word, leaving Hotaru still fuming and threatening to kill someone.

'_What the hell is his problem?!? He's never acted like this before- he's such an idiot!! I hate him so much; I can't believe I fell for him before!! That low life, good for nothing-'_

"Um….. Hotaru?" The girl turned around in fury.

"I told you to go away you idiot!! Can't you get it through your head?!? I WANT TO BE ALONE!!!!!!!!" She turned to see a chibi Duo looking terrified at her outburst.

"….. umm…. Haruka wants you… to come… down to have…. some cake that Makoto…. Just made….I have to go now, bye!!" He squeaked out, dashing right back downstairs. Hotaru sighed. It was just Duo. '_Ok calm down Hotaru…..'_ Silently she padded downstairs again.

"Hey Hotaru" Haruka grinned teasingly. "What did you do this time? The minute Duo got downstairs he ran for the bathroom. Minako just went over there to find out what's wrong…." The violet eyed Senshi just gave her guardian a look and wearily sat down, glaring at Heero. Michiru then raised an eyebrow.

"Did something happen between you and Heero?" The boy just smirked.

"Nothing happened Ms. Kaioh, we were just talking about stuff and she got mad at me." Hotaru stared a moment in amazement; that was the most he'd ever spoken. Everyone else was shocked as well, seeing Heero talk that much was really amazing!! Soon she recovered and processed everything that he said. Seething with anger, the sign of Saturn on her forehead actually started to glow, and a lamp broke right next to the Prussian eyed boy just before she fainted.

"I wonder what's wrong with Hotaru…. She's never lost her temper before; not once since I've known her, and that sign hasn't ever appeared on her forehead as well…… something strange is going on here….. "Ami said suspiciously. "Could someone carry her up to her room? I'll have to do some scans on her body as well, to make sure nothing's wrong."

"Hn." Heero grunted, picking up the fragile girl and briskly walking upstairs. Minako immediately switched to the Goddess of Love that she is.

"Hmmm…. It might be just me, but Heero must have done something to make her angry, therefore making her go into a state of deep depression. She'd probably worried that he might not accept her for being a scout, bottling up her feelings about Heero, and then she basically blew up right there and then over that remark. Obviously she's very much in love with him, and since he did something; insulted her or something, she could stand it and overreacted starting then."

OO

OO

OO

OO

OO

OO

Stunned Silence

"What did you just say?" Makoto asked. The blonde sighed.

"I said that-"

"No, she means how the hell did you learn all that vocabulary?" Haruka interrupted, smirking. Minako glared at the sandy haired tomboy.

"I'm not an idiot you know!! Geez, you people have no faith in me!!" She shouted playfully. "I don't even know why I'm your friend…… what would you be without me?" She sighed dramatically. Everyone else just sweat dropped.

"Whatever. Let's just go check up on Hotaru-chan." Michiru said worriedly. Ami should've finished those scans by now….."

---------------------

Hotaru's Bedroom

---------------------

Heero sat down on a couch near the violet eyed girl's bed. Ami had just finished inspecting Hotaru and he was now 'allowed back in' while the blue haired genius went off to her own room to check on the blood samples she'd taken.

"Why do you always make me feel this way?" He asked the girl's sleeping form. Even when she was mad at him or something, the boy still found her cute and charming. He tentatively stroked her silky soft dark violet locks, reveling in the feel of them, when the door burst open.

"Hey Ami; are you finished with- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" Haruka barged into the room, glaring daggers at the Prussian eyed boy. "Step away from her NOW!" Heero just left the room without a word, brushing past the angry racer.

"Dear…. Calm down, I'm sure Heero cares for Taru just as much as we do." Michiru whispered to her lover soothingly. Now let's go see Ami, since she obviously finished collecting all the data that she needs.

As the scouts entered the room, they noticed that the blue haired girl was looking a bit pale. She was writing furiously in her notebook and double checking the DNA and the results of her scan.

"What's wrong Ami?" Usagi piped up nervously, biting her lip.

"Well, this is indeed what I suspected. The energy loss from fighting the youma has been giving her mood swings. Not only that," She paused. "But since the youma sucked up most of her energy, her powers are out of control and she'll have to be kept watch on at all times. I suggest she stay home for a couple days until she's recovered, just in case." Ami stopped a second, taking a breath. "I'll also have to check up on all of you, just in case this may happen to anyone of us….."

"Ok Ames, thanks for your help; I'll go check on Taru then. Call me when it's my turn to get scanned." Haruka replied, already leaving to go find out how Hotaru was doing.

Heero quickly ducked into a shadowy corner when he heard Haruka open the door. The boy had been listening in to the conversation and surprisingly felt a bit worried for Hotaru. _'Oh god, why am I acting like this these days??? I just don't understand it…..' _He shook his head and silently walked past the violet eyed girl's room, when Haruka called out to him.

"Heero, come here will ya? I need to ask you some stuff." The tomboy beckoned him over.

"What do you need?" Heero asked impassively. Haruka tilted her head in annoyance.

"Will you quit that stupid façade of yours? It's stupid to hide your feelings from people, not to mention freaky to see some guy acting like a robot all day. I've always wondered how the hell you pull that off….. Ok, now I'm off topic" She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. "Anyways, what I really want to know is if you love Hotaru." The boy looked up at the blue eyed racer in surprise.

"I-I don't know." He confessed. "I care for her a lot, but I don't know if I actually love her or not….. I can't answer that question yet." Heero replied, silently cursing himself for showing his feelings to her. Haruka frowned.

"I'm warning you; you'd better not hurt her, or else….." The woman ran a hand through her already messy blonde hair and walked away, taking one last glance at Hotaru's unconscious form. "Keep her safe." The emotionless boy watched her leave, and diverting his gaze back to the sleeping girl, he wondered; '_Do I really love her? Is that what it's called; this feeling I've been having? Is it love?' _

---------------------------------

;; I know, it's not a very long chapter and I promise; I'll definitely make the next chappies longer….. I just wanted to get this one out faster since I haven't been updating xp anyways, again, thanks for all the advice, I'm looking forward to all your reviews!! Again, constructive criticism is very welcome!!! Ja ne!

Silver

"


	12. Chapter 11 Project: Avoid Hotaru

Hey everyone. I'm EXTREMELY sorry that I haven't updated for so many months……… I'd actually finished the chapter, plus two others when my computer crashed -.- so I had to rewrite it, but sadly never had the time……. Right now I'd like to say that I'm going to be on vacation in July so don't expect any quick updating…….. sorry!!! Anyways, enjoy Chapter 11!!!!!!!!! Oh yes, before I forget……. Heero acts a –cough- BIT OOC so, erm, eh heh, yeah…………. Have fun reading 

I DON"T OWN ANYTHING HERE

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11**

Hotaru woke up to an interesting situation. Heero was staring at her as if he was in a trance, barely hearing the screaming Haruka who was busy badgering the boy to answer some question. More or less, the blonde was hitting, clawing, and pounding the poor guy with a hammer, TRYING to get him to notice her. The Prussian eyed teen didn't do a thing. He just stared, as if he was paralyzed or something. While this was happening, Makoto had walked in with a video camera and was getting the whole thing down while eating popcorn, when finally the brunette noticed the violet eyed girl who was now, very much awake.

"Oh, errr……. Hi Hotaru!! Have a nice dream?" Suddenly time seemed to have stopped. Heero was just as expressionless as ever, STILL staring at the girl before him. Haruka was on his head with the hammer, ready to strike. Then it all went back to normal, and the teenage boy snapped out of his thoughts.

"You're awa- OWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" The unexpected Hammer of DOOM had not been noticed, nor the bruises and blood streaming down his face until now, and he couldn't help but let out a little yelp of pain. "What the hell was that for????" The boy asked angrily. Haruka smirked.

"You weren't answering my question, and plus you were STARING at Hotaru the whole time." She replied smartly. So I decided to help get the message through that big fat head of yours. Obviously talking to you wasn't enough, so I decided to settle for some more drastic measures instead. "The tomboy grinned. "Whatever. I'll let you and Taru-chan get on with your lovey dovey relationship and leave. BUT, if I hear anything suspicious in my Super Spy Listening Device thingamajig that I found in the dumpster, I will KILL you Heero Yuy." With that remark, she strutted out of the room, grabbing Makoto with her and dragging the brunette down the hall.

Hotaru just stared for a minute at the purple wall in front of her. What exactly happened? Had she fallen asleep? The girl sighed; this had been a very exciting week for her. First an enemy starts attacking, she blows up over Heero, and then……. Well, this! Shaking her head, the violet eyed girl noticed Heero standing there awkwardly and scratching his head.

"Well, um, I should be going now." The Prussian eyed teen reached for the doorknob, only to find out that the devious Minako had installed a lock on the OTHER side of the door, which had been by some chance, LOCKED. 'Alright then, I'll just have to break the door down!' He grunted and prepared to throw his body at it.

"HOLD IT!" The dark haired girl magically appeared right in front of him, blocking the door. "What are you doing you idiot? It's called you open the door by turning the knob! Ever tried it before?" Heero glared at the girl, pointing at the offending object.

"Do you think I have a choice? Your 'friend' Minako locked us IN the room!" The amethyst eyed girl looked shocked, and appeared to be frozen in place for a split second. Then, she started swearing under her breath, using words that Heero himself had never even heard of.

"I should have known that the baka would do something like that!! Oh, and don't bother trying to break that thing. Haruka had Ani make a specially designed door that is absolutely unbreakable just in case something bad happens. Believe me, it works too. One time Rei tried burning her door open with her own powers, and there wasn't even a scratch on it! All you'll end up with is a sore shoulder."

Heero groaned silently. This could not be happening. He was stuck in a room alone with Hotaru. Totally alone. Completely isolated from the other citizens of Tokyo. The worst part was who he was with though. The boy looked at Hotaru, who was busy thinking of what to do. 'She looks sort of cute, with her hair disheveled and out of place, eyes narrowed and a determined look on her face. She always looked kinda- WAIT HOLD ON HEERO!! What the fuck are you thinking??? Where did all these feelings come from??'

It was final.

He'd made his decision.

It was obvious what the solution to turning him back into the Perfect Soldier was.

He had to get away from Hotaru.

But how? He was stuck in a room with the girl!! This could not work. He must think of another plan.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later**

"Heero!!!" Hotaru called impatiently. "What the hell are you DOING in the bathroom??? You've been in there for over ten minutes!!!" He made no reply.

"Come ON!! I'm not stupid, I know you're in there!!" The girl knocked on the door for the 138th time, sighing and sitting on her bed.

**

* * *

****Heero's POV**

Project Avoid Hotaru Part One has been accomplished.

Now to find a way to escape from the bathroom……………

Shit.

The bathroom doesn't have any windows, nor are there any secret doors of some kind, unless you count the closet full of bras, underwear, and whatnot. Now THAT was a disturbing sight. He shuddered slightly.

Time for Plan B: Project Avoid Hotaru

* * *

**No One's POV**

"FINALLY!! What took you so long?!?!? You've been in the bathroom for over 25 minutes!!!!!" Hotaru threw up her hands in exasperation, when she was swung over the emotionless boy's shoulder, march into the bathroom, and shoved into the closet.

Heero had found out that the dark haired girl locked the closet from the outside so people couldn't explore through all her 'stuff'. Of course HE easily popped the lock open, so in this manner, he locked Hotaru in the closet.

* * *

**Hotaru's POV**

It was extremely dark inside of the closet, and she crashed into a shelf of unknown pieces of very small clothing. Now the girl pounded on the door, screaming and making a huge racket.

"You bastard!! HEERO YUY, YOU BETTER LET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN CLOSET THIS FUCKING INSTANT!!!!!!!!!" She kept screaming and screaming and screaming for almost an hour, never stopping. Or so Heero thought. Hotaru had miraculously found a tape recorder somewhere in the closet, and had been using it while she thought of a scheme.

* * *

**Haruka and the Other Girls**

"Ah, I just LOVE shopping don't you?" Minako sighed dreamily. "Too bad Hotaru isn't here." Haruka groaned.

"Why'd you have to drag me along???? I was trying to find my Super Spy Listening Device until YOU idiotic girls dragged me away!!!" Rei looked over at the fuming blonde and smiled.

"Come on Ruka-chan! We still have to visit all the other stores on the second and third floor of the mall!! What are you waiting for?"

* * *

**Back to Hotaru and Heero**

It had been three whole hours of screaming and whining for Heero. Even his Perfect Soldier side couldn't handle it for so long. Even worse, that didn't help take his mind off her at all.

"Damn, can that girl ever shut up??" He muttered under his breath.

"Apparently yes. Ever heard of a tape recorder? It does wonders for you." A voice piped up right behind him.

"How'd you get out of there? I made sure the lock would hold." The Prussian eyed boy spun around to see none other than Hotaru standing RIGHT behind him.

"You baka, didn't you know there was another door leading to my room at the end? I only stayed there for such a long time because I er, fell asleep!! Yeah, that's right!" Actually, she never even knew there was a door in the back, so she'd spent three hours trying to find some other way out. But would she tell that to Mr. Perfect Soldier? I think not.

"Why'd you lock me in there anyways?" She asked, scowling. "And you'd better tell me the truth. I'm not stupid. I can tell if someone's lying." Heero sighed. What other choice did he have? He told her everything. Everything except for his feelings for her, that is. It would be too embarrassing to do that, plus he still hadn't figured out if his feelings were true.

"Oh great. So that's what you've been up to; shoving me into my own closet. REAL brilliant." Heero did nothing but glare, and she defiantly shot one of her own icy looks back at him. The two kept it up for about two minutes when a small, soft giggle escaped from the dark haired girl's mouth, breaking up the tension in the air.

The two looked away and Heero now found his shoes to be extremely interesting. In the end he couldn't stand it anymore and glanced at Hotaru, who was looking back at him!! The pair hurriedly diverted their eyes away from each other, one blushing, and the other trying hard to keep himself away from the other person.

"So………… what do you want to do? There's no point in trying to just stand here all day, since apparently everyone forgot about us." She spoke up quietly. Heero turned to her, studying her silently. "Hello?? Are you just going to stare at me all day?!? Come on, let's just-"She was cut off in mid-sentence by a hand, and it did NOT belong to Heero.

* * *

**Other Scouts' POV**

"Hey you guys, did you sense something weird?" Usagi spoke up, for once very serious. "I felt a huge burst of energy coming from………… everywhere! There's youmas all over the place."

"I feel it too. Let's split up and transform Sailor Scouts!!" Setsuna appeared out of nowhere and ready to fight. "Moon, Mercury, and Mars; you're a group. Venus, Jupiter, and Chibi Moon, you're out second group. And the Outers are going to be the last group." The scouts quickly hid and transformed in a show of lights and sparkles. Sailor Moon struck a pose.

"Come on girls. Who's ready to kick some youma ass?" She cried out determinedly. They'd all been training ever since the attack a few days ago, and were as pumped up as ever.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

**Hotaru and Heero**

"Who the hell are you?" The emotionless boy stood and pointed at the unknown person in the room with them, gun ready. The man laughed.

"Don't you remember me? My name is Soronite, first general of the Darkligha Sionce, serving Queen Honoka (2) I've come to take Sailor Saturn away." Hotaru's eyes widened. How did he know that she was Sailor Saturn? The only people that knew were Heero and the other Sailor Scouts!

"You'll do no such thing!" A dark voice said behind the general. "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" A huge blast of energy hit the evil man from behind, knocking Hotaru out of his grasp.

"Ok, that's it! SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKEUP!" In an instant, Sailor Saturn replaced Hotaru Tomoe. "I'll handle this." She ordered her fellow Outers. Sailor Pluto stepped forward.

"No, Soronite is after you. We have to protect you anyways, since you're our leader. (1 She said solemnly.

"But-" Saturn protested, only to be silenced.

"We'll handle this ok? Neptune's contacting the other scouts to see how they're doing." The sandy haired scout nodded to her leader. The younger girl couldn't do anything but sigh and nod. Heero stood by her side, knowing that she was still very weak from the other attack.

"Come on, I'd like to see you try and beat me," The general smirked. "it would be a lot easier for the both of us if you just handed the girl over to me right now. No use in just wasting time." Sailor Uranus growled.

"SHUT UP! We'd never do that to out friends. I'm willing to fight you." She yelled, when Neptune stepped up next to the blonde.

"I tried contacting the others. They're in a very brutal fight, and even worse is that Quatre, Wufei, and the other boys have started to fight with them! We've got no choice but to face this guy alone."

* * *

**Other Scouts and GW Boys**

A scream rang out in the air. Sailor Mars whipped her head around to find the Senshi of Love and Beauty injured, and Duo defending her as best as he could.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!!" The fiery scout incinerated many youmas, but still more came. Suddenly an attack came shooting at her, too fast for her to dodge. The girl braced her self for the blow, when nothing happened.

Quatre had stepped up right in front of her, shielding Sailor Mars from the blast. He was a bloody mess and covered in bruises. The Senshi of Fire gasped, tears in her eyes.

"Quatre!! No, please be alive, you can't die." She sobbed running up to the fallen blonde.

"R-Rei. You're ok." He smiled dreamily, sharp blue eyes now dull and shiny. "I'm glad that I'm still alive to see your face. I- I lo" Before he could say anything more, Quatre fainted. That did it. Rei slowly stood up; a sad and angry look on her face. Placing herself in the same position Quatre had been, she fought off any monsters that came close to the boy that she'd fallen in love with.

* * *

He couldn't stand it. Seeing his girlfriend hurt and thrown to the ground had done enough. No one else would ever lay a hand on Minako again; they'd have to get past him first.

Duo gritted his teeth, fighting back fiercely, not even feeling the deep cuts he'd received in the bloody fight. If only he had powers…….. The braided pilot sighed and jumped back into the fight.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!!" Before the boy even touched the youma it was destroyed. Duo turned to see a heavily panting Sailor Venus. She had a large cut that ran from her thigh down to her ankle and nearly collapsed.

"Venus!! What do you think you're doing?? Let me handle this." The brown haired teen shouted. The blonde simply shook her head.

"I'm a Sailor scout aren't I? I can't just stand there letting YOU have all the fun. Just because I have a little cut doesn't mean I can't fight!" She winked at him and tried to smile. Duo looked surprised, but grinned.

"Ok babe, whatever you say. Are you sure you'll be ok?" A worried look came over his handsome face. "I don't want you getting hurt Minako." The blue eyed girl smiled genuinely and stepped towards him, holding his hand in her gloved one.

"Like I said, I'll be fine. Come on, let's tackle this youma together ok Love?" She blushed lightly. Duo winked.

"Come on, let's do it!"

* * *

**Outer Senshi and Heero**

"It's useless! No matter what we try, he just absorbs it and flings it right back at us, or dodges it." The blonde haired Senshi felt helpless. Soronite smirked.

"What's the matter Sailor Scouts? Too tired to fight anymore?" It was true. Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus were all worn out, but had managed to form a human wall, linking hands and shielding the teenaged boy and girl behind them.

"You guys, just stop it!! I can handle him myself. You guys are all weakening rapidly and it's our only chance." Sailor Saturn begged.

"Absolutely not. Like I said, we'll fight until the end." Sailor Pluto replied. Heero just remained motionless, studying the general's movements and trying to figure out a weakness that he'd have. Then it hit him.

"Saturn; go tell him that you're surrendering, but just stay an arm's length away. Try conversing with him and then the others will strike. I'll tell them what to do." The violet eyed Senshi nodded and stepped forward.

"Stop it you bastard. Just stop." She said stonily. "Let them go, I surrender, just don't hurt any of them" The blonde man before her seemed a bit surprised but quickly recovered, smiling with satisfaction.

"I knew you'd come to. Now, come with me, quickly."

"Wait, may I please say something before I leave?" She begged; eyes wide and brimming with tears. He hesitated and slowly nodded, not noticing her slowly getting ready to attack.

All at the same exact time an attack came at all different angles and a gunshot rang out in the air. This had caught him off-guard and the general was immediately hit with a four way blast.

"How dare you, you bitch!!" He screamed; eyes full of hatred and fury. "I'll get you next time. Believe me, I will." Those words said, he disappeared.

The four Senshi de-transformed and practically collapsed on the floor of Hotaru's room.

"I wonder how the others are doing……… I hope that they're ok." Michiru said, activating her communicator.

It turned out that once Soronite left, all the youmas had disappeared. The scouts were badly injured, but all alive thankfully. Quatre was unconscious and the other pilots were all very sore and needed some rest. Everyone sighed in relief and Haruka yawned.

"Anyways…….. now that that's finished, I'll just……. –yawn- go to bed." She jiggled the doorknob.

Nothing happened.

"What the hell?!?" The blonde screamed; now very much awake. "We were able to get in last time, when Soronite came. How'd this happen???" Setsuna sighed.

"We teleported here. Obviously none of us has enough energy to teleport out, so err………" The Senshi of Time was cut off in mid-sentence by a loud, ear splitting screech, courteously made by Haruka.

"DAMN YOU MINAKO!!!!!!!"

* * *

By the time Minako came and unlocked the door, it had been over two hours. Haruka had exploded and well, let's just say that a certain blonde goddess of Love will now be wearing a cast for quite some time. Hotaru healed everyone and had wasted a massive amount of energy, although Trowa, Wufei, and Heero were basically ok, and she was now in bed regenerating.

While the others talked and chatted, Heero crept upstairs, deciding to 'check on' the girl, finding that she was awake.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?" The dark haired girl asked inquisitively. Heero shrugged.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing." He blurted out. 'Damn, why'd I say that??' He mentally kicked himself. Hotaru blushed and turned away.

"Well then, thank you." She replied quietly. "It's nice to know that you won't be shoving me into any more closets then eh?" The girl smiled impishly, receiving yet another one of the Perfect (Not so perfect anymore….) Soldier's famous death glares. She just giggled, tossing a pillow at the stoic boy.

"Relax will ya? I was just kidding. I really meant the 'thank you' part." She said seriously. "It's nice to know that you actually care about me." Heero easily caught the pillow, his glare softening and being replaced with a strange, almost dreamy look on his face as the teen stared at the girl in front of him. Hotaru looked every which way, when suddenly Heero just couldn't stand it anymore, and swept her up into a passionate kiss. (2)

* * *

(1) Hotaru is the leader of the Outer Senshi. Minako is the leader of the Inners, and Usagi is the head of them all………. or something like that xD

(2) Yes, very OOC, but seriously, it's been 11 chapters, he has to start opening up SOMETIME right?

Yeah, so err…. That's the end of this chappie. Basically all fighting and stuff, but some romantic parts too. Anyways, like I always say, suggestions are very welcome. Feel free to check out my other story, My Life, which is Rei centered. I'll be finished up the first chapter hopefully by nest week. Ja ne!!

Silver


End file.
